


The Long Way Round

by Aranei



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boy Freya (Frey), M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranei/pseuds/Aranei
Summary: No one knows that they have been dating because Arthur wants to keep it secret for now. Merlin had been hesitant at first as he is out. Six months later, it falls apart and Merlin finds himself pregnant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story won't end the way you want.

Merlin slipped on his coat and grabbed his bag. Arthur was right behind him with his briefcase in hand. They lingered in the open door, leaning into each other, not wanting to surrender the moment.

Merlin pressed his nose against Arthur's neck for a moment, inhaling his scent, " I'll see you at the pub."

Arthur's voice was seductive, "definitely." They pressed their lips together and then Merlin turned to walk to his car, a satisfied smile on his face.

The drive to work seemed easy as he thought about Arthur and the previous night. It wasn’t just the sex, which was excellent, spectacular, actually fucking fantastic if he was honest, but all of it. Cooking together, watching TV together, or just the comfort of his presence even if he was working on some work project. Arthur made him feel comfortable and cared for. He still wasn’t sure where they were going. There were still too many factors not the least of which was that only a couple of people knew they were dating but the man made him smile and feel good so he was content for the time being.

The smile was still on his face as he strode through the door and up the stairs to his work area. He made his way across the open space to his office and had no sooner sat his bag on his desk than Gwaine had wandered in and made himself comfortable in a chair. "That's quite a grin plastered on your face. Can I assume..."

Merlin cut him off, "You can assume what you want but I do not kiss and tell."

Gwaine put his feet up on the desk. "It's been what, five or six months?" Merlin smirked but said nothing as he emptied his bag. "So is the princess ready to come clean?"

"Gwaine..." Merlin's voice warned.

"Merlin, I just don't think you should have to hide," Gwaine explained.

"I know that," Merlin defended, "but we aren't ready yet."

Gwaine looked at his friend with a genuine concern. “You mean he’s not ready.”

Merlin sighed. "Really Gwaine it’s fine.” He shoved Gwaine’s feet off his desk. “Now out, I have work to do."

The rest of the day passed quickly enough and Merlin soon found himself heading out the door. It was Friday and though he was going to do a bit of work over the weekend, he was looking forward to a relaxing evening with friends and having a lie-in in the morning. He took off his tie and loosened the top few buttons of his dress shirt. He slipped off his suit jacket and slipped on a light leather coat he kept in his car. The drive to the Rising Sun let him leave the day behind. The place was busy but not quite packed. He quickly found the group, Elyan, Leon, Percy, Gwen, Elena, Vivian, Morgana, Nimueh, Gwaine and Arthur, at their usual table. He couldn't help but notice that Arthur, who usually saved him a seat next to him, was sitting between Nimueh and Elena. That Arthur only looked up to give him an uneasy smile before returning to his conversation made his gut twist. Merlin ordered a pint and tried to relax, to ignore the sense of something wrong. Their relationship was a secret so it wasn't like he could just ask. Gwaine, sensing something up, did his best to engage Merlin in his footie debate with Percy. Once everyone had devoured their way through wings, pizza and cheesy fries, Arthur made motions he had to go. Merlin jumped up and followed him. He called his name a couple of times but Arthur just kept going. He finally caught up with him near the door, "Arthur, is everything OK?"

Arthur looked up at him for a moment before looking down at the keys in his hand, "Yeah, I just have to work tomorrow."

"I'll call you tomorrow then." Merlin gave him a gentle smile. Somehow he wasn't sure if that was a question or not.

Arthur felt a twist in his gut. "Yeah, OK." He then turned and walked out the pub.

Merlin stood there for a moment uncertain what to think or feel just knowing something wasn’t right.

 

Arthur sat in his car for a few moments before he turned it on. The thought of just going home was too much. As he drove he thought back on how his day had gone...

He had watched Merlin get dressed that morning and had made a decision. He was gonna tell Morgana everything. She would know best how to approach Uther. And he was going to tell his friends. Merlin deserved more than the hiding they had been doing for months. He arrived at the office a little early and was just about to call Morgana when his father’s PA called. Thinking it was about the Newbie account he grabbed the file and headed that way. Arthur plastered a smile on his face as he nodded to Uther's PA, George, and headed on in. Uther didn't look up, " shut the door."

Arthur had a bad feeling as he closed the door and turned to see the look on his father's face. Uther gestured at a chair and simply stared at him until he sat. Arthur adjusted his tie as he sat, determined not to feel like a five year old caught lying or with his hand in the cookie jar. "You wished to speak with me."

Uther stared at him for a few moments before speaking. "I drove by your residence this morning."

Arthur kept his reaction in check, " I'm sorry I missed you."

"Well, I didn't miss you or that display you put on." Uther's voice was cold.

Arthur blushed and took a moment to gather himself. "Father..."

Uther cut him off. "I do not want it to hear it. You are the face of this company. I will not have you besmirching it with some tawdry game."

"Father please..."

"Anyone could have seen you. The papers would love to print a scandal like that," Uther went on.

Arthur gritted his teeth and finally said what he needed to. "But father I am gay..." It wasn’t technically true. He liked women, just not as much. 

Uther didn't stop. His voice grew more determined and colder the longer he continued. "I will not have it. You are not gay. I will not have a faggot for a son. You will end this little affair immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

Arthur's face flushed red and his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. His breath caught in his throat and he couldn't speak for a moment. When he finally did his voice sounded weak, unsure, "Doesn’t my happiness count for something?"

Uther stood and glared at his son as he shouted, "You will end this immediately or I will end it for you and for that boy!"

Arthur went a bit pale. He knew exactly the kind of thing his father would do to him and to Merlin. Uther Pendragon, corporate magnate, one of the richest men in the world, with more connections than God himself, could destroy a person with a couple of phone calls. Arthur simply clenched his jaw and left the office without saying another word. He let his plan to speak to Morgana fall by the wayside and instead locked himself in his office all day. The most he did was answer a few emails. He spent most of the day pondering the fact that right here and now his life belonged to his father. His job as a junior executive and as the face of Pendragon were at his father’s whim. The house he lived in and most of his money was tied up in a trust for which his father was trustee. He wouldn’t inherit the bulk for almost another two years when he turned 25, and even then Uther could extend that to 30. It wasn’t just the threat of money though. He could live without that. He could feel it in his bones that Uther would do exactly as he threatened.

And Merlin. Arthur had a bit of money in the bank that he could survive on for a while but Merlin didn’t. Yes, he had a good job but he was just out of school in his first professional job. He had loans to pay off and things he wanted to do for his Mum. He knew exactly the kinds of things Uther would do to him, have him evicted, fired from his job, investigated by the police. He wouldn’t put it past Uther to somehow have him blacklisted such that not even Tesco would hire him as a stock boy.

By five o’clock Arthur felt tied in knots, sick to his stomach and decidedly sad. He had had a couple of moments in the afternoon when he had thought about going back to his father and standing up to him but all he could see was his father ruining their lives, ruining his sweet Merlin.

He had been one of the first to arrive at the Rising Sun. It hadn’t taken long to put back a pint or two to work up his courage. But as the others arrived he knew he was going to chicken out. He let Nimueh and Elena fill the seats next to him rather than saving one for Merlin. When Merlin did arrive all he did was give him a strained smile. He knew right then what he was going to do. There was no way he was going to let Merlin test Uther. He would just walk away, and Merlin could find someone better than him. Someone who wasn’t a coward.

After he left the pub that night Arthur drove all the way to Cardiff and back but still wasn’t tired enough to sleep and the guilt in his stomach kept him from eating. That left drinking which he did plenty of while staring at the little reminders of Merlin all over his house. He didn’t know when he finally blacked out but when he woke on Sunday afternoon it was to find a couple of missed calls, several texts and a voice mail from Merlin.

Arthur pulled himself together enough to go to work Monday morning but was mostly useless. He still hadn’t returned any of Merlin’s calls or texts and the guilt was eating him. Wednesday lunch saw a visit from Morgana. He sat across from her sullen faced saying very little. As she left she gave him a reproachful smile, “I don’t know what has you so unhappy Arthur but living for Uther will only make you cold, bitter and lonely.”

By Friday Arthur was ready to lay at Merlin’s feet and beg forgiveness for being a weak coward, for not returning his calls and for not standing up for them. A visit from Uther to his office put all thoughts of that out his head.

Uther got directly to the point, no greeting, no apparent thought given to Arthur. “I trust things have been taken care of.” He stared for a moment before continuing. “I expect you to find someone appropriate and be seen in public.”

Arthur skipped pub night with his friends and spent the weekend with several bottles.

 

Merlin managed to avoid any private conversations with Gwaine and left the pub a short while after Arthur. By the time he was home and slouching on his sofa he had convinced himself that Arthur was just tired. They had after all stayed up late the night before. He smiled at the memory and let it carry him to bed.

Merlin didn’t get up until almost noon on Saturday. Dreams no doubt the result of his thoughts before bed left him in a state. He wanked in the shower, ate a quick lunch and then set about work. He figured if he did a couple of hours today and a couple tomorrow it would make his Monday a lot easier. A bit after three he was ready to do something else and called Arthur. They didn’t have any set plans but had taken to doing something together on Saturday nights. He wasn’t worried when Arthur didn’t answer. He sent him a text. ‘Hope you aren’t working too hard. Call me if you can.’ By six his apartment was clean, laundry started and still no word from Arthur. He sent him another text, ‘Was thinking pizza and a movie. interested?’ Merlin spent Saturday night with a pizza and Dr. Who. Sunday morning he left Arthur a voice mail, ‘Was thinking of going to the park or biking this afternoon, you interested?’

By Sunday night Merlin was a little worried. Arthur would normally have sent him a text. He wasn’t worried that something had happened to Arthur. He was enough of a public figure that it would have made the news. But Merlin wasn’t a fool. Something had happened.

Monday morning he plastered a smile on his face that Gwaine saw right through, but the day was busy enough to keep his thoughts and Gwaine at bay. By Tuesday he was more than concerned. He debated with himself if he would come across as clingy or needy if he called. By early afternoon he decided that a friendly text would do. ‘Just checking you are ok.’ Merlin was disappointed by the lack of response and was now running that last night and morning after they spent together through his head looking for something he might have said or done. By Friday at five he was tense. He thought about texting to see if he would be at the pub. He didn’t and he wasn’t. Merlin was starting to get the idea. He sent a text Saturday morning. ‘Just checking you are still alive.’ He received exactly what he expected. He considered going over to Arthur’s house but thought better of it.

Merlin spent the next week trying to pull himself together. He couldn’t help but wonder if he had done something wrong or said something. Gwaine tried to talk to him mid-week but Merlin didn’t want to discuss it. The last thing he needed was an I told you so. He wanted to talk with Gwen or Elena but then he would have had to confess that he had been lying for months. No, he would just have to man up and deal with his disappointment and heartbreak on his own.

As Friday rolled around again Merlin thought about skipping the pub but changed his mind. These were his friends just as much as they were Arthur’s. With a determination he didn’t really feel he made his way to the Rising Sun and found the gang at their usual table. Arthur was there, at the far end seated between Nimueh and Vivian. Merlin sat in the open seat next to Gwaine. He stared for a moment trying catch Arthur’s eye or to see if there was something but after while gave up. He instead allowed himself to be drawn into Gwen’s big news of being invited to go as assistant on a buying tour for the gallery she worked at. As the evening wore on Percy, Gwaine, Leon and Elyan wandered off to play pool leaving just Arthur, himself and the girls. Merlin just sucked on his pint unsure what to do or say, just listening to the girls chatter. After a few moments Arthur excused himself for more drinks. The second he was gone Nimueh took the opportunity to lean forward and dish.

Nimueh leaned forward and spoke in a conspiratorial tone, “You are not going to believe this. Arthur asked me out.”

Merlin barely heard Gwen say, “You’re kidding.” He simply stared into his pint, a sick feeling in his gut as his anger rose. Arthur returned a few moments later with drinks and then excused himself to the gents. Merlin clenched his jaw for a moment before he got up and followed.

Arthur was surprised to find Merlin leaning against the wall of the bathroom when he emerged from a stall. He said nothing as he approached the sink. Merlin glared as he spoke. “So is it true you are going out with Nimueh?”

Arthur kept his eyes clearly on the sink for a moment before looking up. He should have known nothing was truly secret with this group. “I asked her out.”

Merlin tried to swallow his hurt and let the anger out instead. “So then I can assume we are through?”

Arthur turned off the water and turned away from him for a moment to grab a towel and possibly to compose himself. “Oh come now Merlin, we had a bit of fun but it’s over now.”

Merlin couldn’t hide the hurt as he blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. “Well, thank you for letting me know where we stand.”

“Merlin..” Arthur started but Merlin cut him off. “Don’t worry. I will keep your little secret,” he hissed. With that Merlin walked straight out of the Rising Sun.

Arthur stood for a moment in the bathroom gathering himself. He could push away that tight feeling in his gut but he would never forget the look on Merlin’s face. That look of hurt ate at his soul and he would endure every second of that to keep Merlin out of Uther’s sights. He returned to the table and made the excuse for Merlin that he wasn’t feeling well. That night when he took Nimueh home he used her in an attempt to wipe the memory of Merlin from his bed and body.

 

The following week on pub night Merlin did his best not to look at Arthur or notice the way he had his arm around Nimueh’s shoulders, a clearly excited grin on her face. He wanted to hold his head up and go on but the truth was it hurt too much. They had been friends for years and Merlin thought he knew Arthur, had admired the nice guy underneath the arrogant, posh ass. He had always found him attractive but he had always been a straight playboy. And then when Arthur had confessed his feelings… somehow he had been wrong, misjudged him. The only thing worse though was that he couldn’t talk to the people in front of him, the people who were supposed to be his friends. He couldn’t do that without revealing their secret, his secret. He needed Gwen but she was gone and he couldn’t do this over the phone with her. The longer he sat there the worse he felt listening to them laugh and carry on. It all just tasted so bitter as Arthur sat there with a happy look on his face. But he had made a promise and despite how betrayed he felt he would keep it. That night as he left the pub he tried to ignore the tight feeling in his chest knowing he wouldn’t be back anytime soon if ever.

It has been said that when one door closes another opens. Perhaps it was luck or the universe making up for things but Merlin’s friend Will turned up on his doorstep Saturday afternoon to announce that he had moved to the big city and that he had brought Finna with him. It was a godsend to his broken heart and it seemed like in no time at all he had a new group of friends to hang out with; Will and Finna, Finna’s cousin Sefa, who just happened to work in the copy room at the same firm Merlin did, along with Gilli and Drea who was somehow seeing Gwaine. Before long Percy was with them too as he had an interest in Sefa. It wasn’t quite the same as the Friday night group who were a bit older and had more money but they were fun and a good time.

Merlin had really been surprised by Will and Finna. They had been childhood friends and their friendship had suffered when Merlin had taken the opportunity to go to college and then university in London. But he had stayed in contact despite the distance and Will’s snipping that he had gone and got all high and mighty on them. At least Finna had understood that he wanted something more than sheep and Tesco and he loved her for her support. Perhaps that was why suddenly he found himself clinging to her and a little over a week later while cuddled with her on his sofa he confessed everything.

 

Other than less Merlin in his life, Arthur’s life seemed to be going along just fine. He was still avoiding his father at work and Gwaine might have been giving him a bit of stink eye, but otherwise it was just… fine. Dating Nimueh was easy. He already knew what she liked and expected. And although everyone thought of Nimueh as sweet and caring, she was shrewd and calculating when she needed to be. Her only real flaw that he could see so far was that while she was careful and practical with her own money she was carefree and spendy with his.

For the world in general it shouldn’t have been awkward but secrets being what they are have a way of forcing truth. A trip to the market, an awkward meeting by the biscuits. Arthur couldn’t stop Nimueh from approaching.

“Merlin, how are you? We haven’t seen you for a couple of weeks. I hope you are doing ok.” Nimueh smiled. Arthur just hovered in the background nodding.

“I’ve been busy with work and, “Merlin gestured to the girl beside him, “My friends Finna and Will have moved to town recently so I have been showing them around.”

“Well that’s good news.” Nimueh turned to Finna and grinned. “It’s nice to meet you Finna. My name is Nimueh.”

Finna gave her a shy smile. “You as well.”

Nimueh pushed on though she felt something off about this conversation. “Merlin you should bring them by on Friday to the pub. The more the merrier, right Arthur?”

“Yes,” he plastered a smile on his face. “Well we have to get going. It was good seeing you Finna. Merlin.” Arthur pushed Nimueh forward. “We need to get some milk.”

Nimueh looked back at the two and waved a little wave. “Later Merlin, Finna.”

When she felt they were far enough away Nimueh spoke quietly, “Did you see she had a pregnancy test? You don’t think Merlin?”

Arthur snorted. “He prefers men.”

“Still, he has dated a couple of women,” Nimueh continued.

Arthur cut her off, “Just drop it Nimueh.”

Nimueh stopped and turned to him with a rather determined look, “Ok Arthur Pendragon, what is up with you and Merlin? Don’t think I haven’t noticed something going on between you.”

Arthur thought about denying that anything was wrong but he knew her better than that. Still he would do his best. “Not here.”

Nimueh took in the look on his face. “Ok, but I will be asking again.” Arthur sighed.

 

As soon as they stepped away Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then turned to Finna, a bit panicky, “What if they saw the test? Nimueh notices everything.”

Finna took his hand. “Breathe, ok.” She waited a second before continuing, “They will just think it’s mine.”

Merlin bit at his bottom lip, “Yeah, you are probably right. I mean it’s not like Arthur will tell her.”

 

Merlin ran his hands through his hair as he stomped about the bathroom, “Shit!” He stared at the test again. “Shit Shit Shit SHIT! How could I have let this happen.”

Finna grabbed his waist. “It’s going to be ok.”

He stopped to looked at her, tears forming in his eyes, “What am I going to do?”

“The first thing you are going to do is calm down,” She said as she pulled his hands out of his hair and held them.

“How am I supposed to calm down? When he finds out he is probably going to drag me through the mud, destroy everything I have worked for,” Merlin said in a rather shaky voice.

“Merlin,” Finna tried to interrupt his rant.

Merlin continued on not hearing her, “He is going to take this baby from me and I will probably never see it.”

“Merlin!”

Tears ran hot and heavy down his face as he looked at her, “Oh my god Finna, I can’t do this.”

She pulled him into a tight hug, “I know it’s scary but it will all work out.” She was careful not to make any promises that it would work out in his favor.

 

After they had gone back to Arthur’s house, he had slipped away to his office claiming he needed to do some work before dinner. Sensing she was hitting on a tense subject, Nimueh had carefully steered away from Merlin while eating. But after the dishes were taken care of and the kitchen was clean, she finally cornered him in the living room. “Ok Arthur, I want to know the truth.”

Arthur paled and took a deep breath. Nimueh merely looked at him expectantly. “Merlin and I…”

“Yes?”

Arthur got up from his place on the sofa and started to pace. After a moment he stopped. His voice dropped to a whisper and he spoke more to his hands than to her. “..had an affair.” Nimueh gave him an incredulous look but said nothing. He spoke a bit louder as he played with the ring on his thumb. “I was curious and he’s and one thing led to another.”

Nimueh blinked at him. “You and Merlin?”

Arthur bit his bottom lip. “Yes.”

She stared at him as she spoke, “Slept together?” Arthur simply nodded, letting her assume what she wanted. He left out the six months of dating. Nimueh sat there for a moment before asking, “Did you like it?”

If Arthur was surprised by the question he didn’t show it. He had already spent time in his office coming up with a lie he could tell her convincingly. “I didn’t hate it but that is not the point. I decided I wasn’t into guys and Merlin started to get a bit too attached and I had to break it off.”

Nimueh really wasn’t sure what to think but she knew Merlin well enough. “I can imagine he didn’t take it well.”

Arthur plopped back down on the sofa. The regret of what happened was obvious in his voice. “No and it’s all my fault.”

“How is it your fault?” She asked.

Arthur slumped in his seat and looked thoughtful for a moment. He had decided to add a certain amount truth to his story. “He was my friend and I knew he was attracted to me. He was hesitant but I convinced him to do this and when it got to be too much I dropped him. And on top of that I convinced him to keep it all secret.”

Nimueh moved to sit beside him and put an arm around his shoulder, “Well that explains why he has been so quiet and withdrawn lately.”

The story might have not have quite been the truth but the guilt he felt was real, “I really messed up.”

Nimueh squeezed him tightly, “Give yourself a break Arthur, we all make mistakes.”

“Yeah, but this one cost me a good and loyal friend” and the person I care about most.

 

Merlin blew across the hot cup of coffee before taking a sip, “So who is this person you want me to meet?”

Finna smiled, “It’s one of the volunteer solicitors from the legal aid office I work at. He offered to speak with you off the record so to speak.”

Before Merlin could respond a rather tall, good looking man arrived at the table. He had dark hair and eyes with a beautiful tan that wouldn’t quit. “Hello Finna.”

Finna stood up quickly, “Lance, thank you for coming. This is my friend Merlin.”

Lance put out his hand. “Hello Merlin, I’m Lance Du Lac.”

Merlin stared at the beautiful man in front of him for a second before he stood and shook his hand. “Hello.”

“Lance, what would you like? My treat,” Finna offered.

“Thank you. A large coffee with cream and sugar please.” Lance sat down at the table and turned his attention to Merlin. “Finna filled me in on some of the details. How are you feeling?”

Merlin sat back down and took a sip of his drink before answering. “Still a bit shocked but ok.”

Lance smiled. “That’s certainly understandable.”

Finna returned to the table and set a cup in front of Lance before she sat down. She took one of Merlin’s hands in hers and gave it a squeeze.

“Thank you.” Lance took a sip before continuing. Conscious of the public meeting place, he kept things vague. “Merlin, I understand why you might not want to say anything to the other party but that isn’t a good idea.”

“There is a good chance he would never know,” Merlin supplied.

Lance nodded in agreement, “True, but should you knowingly hide this and he does it will go against you.”

Merlin stared at the table, “Oh.”

Finna spoke up. “Merlin, I had a thought and, Lance, you can tell us if it is possible.”

Lance smiled, “I can try.”

Finna continued speaking in the same vague terms Lance used. “Well, the other party wanted to keep this whole thing a secret. What if you asked him to give up all rights?”

Merlin looked at her with a bit of surprise, “I never thought of that. Maybe.”

Lance nodded. “That is certainly possible to do. You would have to wait until things work their way out and then, in order for it to be legal, it would have to be done in Court. Also, you would need to prove that you could provide without assistance as well as a good cause.”

Merlin paled a bit, “But that would be public.” A panicky feeling set in, “I can’t do that.”

Finna took his hand in both of hers as Lance spoke. “No. Family Court is closed to the public and the records are sealed.”

Merlin nodded and then quickly asked, “And he couldn’t come back later and change his mind?”

“No,” Lance warned, “but the caveat is that you need to disclose as soon as you can.”

Merlin nodded, “Ok.” He kept to himself that he knew of someone who might pay to make it so that even the Court wouldn’t remember.

 

Merlin spent the next couple of days thinking everything over. Lance had seemed like a genuinely nice guy and Merlin believed what he had to say. He also began to believe that Finna’s idea might work. If Arthur really wanted to keep everything secret then this was the way to go. He contacted Lance’s office to set things in motion. He then thought hard about how to tell Arthur and finally decided in person was best. 

On a Monday, with a determination he didn’t feel, he sent Arthur a text asking to talk. On Wednesday he added a please. On Friday he made a suggestion they meet at the coffee stand near the park at 11AM on Saturday. Sunday night he left him a voicemail. On Tuesday when he tried to leave a voicemail he was blocked. He then tried an email which came back. Thursday evening he decided to suck it up and visit his house.

Merlin wiped the sweat off his upper lip and took a deep breath. He had practiced what he was going to say what felt like a billion times. He wasn’t surprised when Nimueh answered the door but it threw him for a loop. “Hi.”

“Hello Merlin.” Nimueh gave him a neutral look that further unnerved him.

“Is Arthur here?” He suddenly felt like a small child. “I really need to speak with him.”

“No, he isn’t here.” She kept that same neutral tone.” Is there something I can tell him?”

Merlin nervously wiped his hands on his jeans. “I really need to speak with him.”

Nimueh tilted her head to the side and gave him a pitiable look. “I know everything Merlin.”

“Oh.” He swallowed hard and stared at her in surprise. “Uhmm..well..”

Nimueh put a hand on his arm, “You just need to get over Arthur. He knows what he did was wrong but he’s done with you. It’s time to move on.”

He looked at her a bit confused, “It isn’t like that…really, if I could just talk with him.”

Nimueh pulled her hand back and spoke with determination, “Just go home Merlin and don’t come back.” She stepped back in the house and shut the door. She walked back through the house to the kitchen. A moment later Arthur popped out of his office, “Who was that?”

Nimueh smiled at him from where she was stirring a pot, “Just kids selling candy.”

Merlin just stood there for a moment, stunned. He had anticipated that Arthur would be upset or mad, that he might accuse him of lying, even the outside possibility that he might be ok with it, but he hadn’t prepared himself for being told off by Arthur’s girlfriend.

 

Merlin sat on his sofa picking at a bowl of pasta while staring at the TV where the news was playing. He played back Nimueh’s words in his head. _You just need to get over Arthur. He knows what he did was wrong but he’s done with you._ He couldn’t help but be wounded by the idea that he knew what he did was wrong but didn’t make any attempt to make it right with him. It just seemed to add to his misery.

Will walked into the room and plopped down on the sofa next to him. “You need to eat mate.”

Merlin looked up as his thoughts were interrupted, “What?” He looked at the bowl in his hands. “Oh, yeah.”

Will didn’t need to know what he was thinking. “You could visit him at work.”

“No way. With the way my luck is going I would run into Uther and he would somehow know through osmosis,” Merlin shook his head.

“Then write him a letter and be done with it.” Will slurped up a fork full of noodles.

Merlin looked at him a bit surprised. “That actually could work.”

“Don’t look so surprised. I do have good ideas every once in a while,” he slurped more noodles as he spoke.

“You have sauce…” Merlin just sort of pointed at his face.

 

After dinner he set about writing a letter. After several false starts he finally decided short and simple was best.

Arthur,

I had intended to tell you in person but you didn’t respond to any requests to speak. I will get straight to the point.

As you know I am a bearer and apparently we weren’t very careful. I’m pregnant. I am only telling you this on the advice of my solicitor. I don’t want or expect anything from you. When the time is appropriate I will have my solicitor  
draw up papers dissolving you of any responsibility.

Don’t worry. I will keep my promise of keeping this all as secret as possible. I am sure Uther can pull some strings if need be.

Merlin

 

As far as Nimueh was concerned her life couldn’t be any better. The firm where she was working as one of the junior human resource execs had given her a promotion and pay rise. In addition they were giving her specialty projects and willing to send her for more certifications. She had plans to work there for another year before moving to a bigger company but in the meantime she was on her way up.

And it wasn’t just her work life that seemed to be going well. Her great aunt Tessa whom she had loved dearly had passed on leaving her a small inheritance as well as a cottage in a little village in the south of France. It wasn’t anything big but it was something and now it was hers.

The trifecta of her life, though, was that she was now dating The Arthur Pendragon. Arthur Pendragon, rich, charming, hot, sexy heir to the Pendragon fortune. When she had first met him back in second year of uni she had tried but he had shown no interest in her. She just assumed that she wasn’t his type and had finally resigned herself to being just friends. And it had been that way for several years. Here of late he hadn’t been dating anyone but the girls in their group had all just assumed he had some side action he wasn’t ready to share with them. Probably some girl his father had pushed on him. Well, they had been partly right, there was side action. At first she had been shocked but then dismissed it. Everyone’s curious at some point and he said it wasn’t for him. So here she was dating one of England’s most eligible bachelors. She had certain desires and she liked Arthur well enough. He didn’t make her tingle or particularly excite her but she could live with that. She had Arthur and she wasn’t planning on giving him up.

It was Tuesday and Arthur was at the gym. She had said she would go to his after work and cook dinner. It would be ready and waiting for him when he got home. She had grabbed the mail and tossed it on the hall table and wouldn’t have given it a second glance but among the letters was a handwritten envelope, a true rarity these days. She picked it up and immediately recognized the handwriting. She had to give him credit for determination. Arthur didn’t know that she had set him as blocked on his phone and email. He probably just assumed that Merlin had given up but clearly he hadn’t. She suddenly had to know what was so important.

Steaming open the envelope was easy. The contents were a bit harder. She didn’t want to believe what it said but there was something about it that had a ring of truth. A certain bitterness to the words. She also remembered that day at the grocer with Finna, the test in their basket. It so fit Merlin. He would have eventually forgiven Arthur and returned to their group of friends except now… And everything was in line with Arthur’s wishes. Except Nimueh knew Arthur would never walk away from a child. Suddenly she wondered if there was more to Arthur’s story but before she let herself get mired in those kinds of thoughts she resealed the envelope and put return to sender on the front. She was going to protect what was hers’ now. Sure Merlin could accost Arthur at work or somewhere in public but as he hadn’t so far she doubted he would now. After all, it sounded like he wanted Arthur out of his life. 

 

When the letter came back Merlin found himself too fed up, too tired, too busy to care about Arthur anymore. Nimueh’s admonishment that he needed to get over Arthur seemed sound. Plus it was clear that Arthur had gotten over him. He dropped the letter in a desk drawer and promptly forgot about it.

 

Merlin had known Dr. Gaius Wilson since he was a newborn. His mother had sought him out when it was first suggested to her that Merlin might be a bearer. They had become friends and over the years Merlin had spent many hours in Gaius’ presence. The most embarrassing moment of his life he had spent with Gaius. After he had confessed his preferences to his mother she had insisted on an appointment. It had taken a year for him to look Gaius in the eye again after his explanations. Still, he thought of Gaius like an uncle and if he was honest, was a bit nervous that he would be disappointed in him. Finna had offered to come with him but Merlin felt like he needed to face Gaius by himself.

Merlin smiled nervously at the nurse as she finished taking his blood pressure. Eira returned his smile, “An weensy bit high. Are you a bit nervous today Merlin?”

He gave her a bit of wide eyed look. “Yeah.”

She patted him on the arm reassuringly. “Try to relax sweetie.” She took a paper gown from a drawer and handed it to him. “Just strip down to your pants and put this on. He should be in in just a moment.” With that she took his file and exited the exam room.

Merlin had only a few moments to ponder his existence as he sat in a paper gown. He had often thought they invented these disposable items with humiliation and intimidation in mind, made it so you didn’t care if the doctor only spent five minutes with you because you were wearing the most humbling thing they could invent.

Gaius entered the room with a smile that Merlin found reassuring. “Merlin, my boy, how are you?”

Merlin gave him a tentative smile, “Ok I guess.”

Gaius raised an eyebrow at him, suddenly concerned. He took in the slump of Merlin’s shoulders and his general demeanor. “You guess? What’s wrong Merlin?”

Merlin suddenly found his hands to be the most interesting thing in the room. He pulled at his fingers as he mumbled. “I mht be prn t.”

Gaius moved a bit closer while trying to give Merlin some space. “Merlin, I’m an old man. You are going to need to speak up.”

Merlin suddenly found that his eyes were wet. He blinked back his tears as he looked up at Gaius. “I might be ..” He swallowed thickly, “pregnant.”

Gaius nodded sympathetically. “What makes you think that?”

Merlin closed his eyes for a moment. “I took a bunch of those home tests and they were all positive.”

Gaius watched him carefully. He spoke with a gentle tone, “They are very accurate. Can I assume this was unplanned?” Merlin just nodded. “I don’t mean to get too personal but it is important. Are you with the other person?”

Merlin shook his head no. Gaius rested a hand on his knee. “Does he know?” 

Merlin couldn’t stop the tears. “I tried to tell him but he wouldn’t talk to me. I thought we had something but I was wrong.”

Gaius handed him a tissue, “It’s going to be ok.”

“I haven’t told Mum yet.” He sniffled as he dried his face.

Gaius smiled, “Don’t worry about that.”

Merlin stared down at his hands again, “She is going to be disappointed in me.”

Gaius’ eyebrows shot up a bit, “I won’t lie. She might be unhappy about the circumstances, but I know your mother and she loves you. I know she will support you no matter what.” Merlin gave him a small smile as the words made him feel a little better.

Gaius then proceeded to examine Merlin including a thorough abdominal exam and measuring him from the top of the pubis to the bottom of the sternum. “Well Merlin, based on my examination I would say you are about 6 to 8 weeks pregnant. You are fit although a bit thin. You will need to put on some weight.” He made a few notations on his chart. “I should warn you that twins are much more common in bearers.’

Merlin gulped at that. The thought of just one was scary enough, but two? Gaius smiled at the look on Merlin’s face. “Let’s get some baseline readings before we go much farther. Get dressed and I will send Eira back in in a few moments to get some blood and urine.”

Merlin nodded, “Ok, and Gaius, thank you.”

“Just remember Merlin. It’s all going to work out.”

 

Arthur, in an attempt to appease his father made certain to be seen with Nimueh in public. He made a point of taking her to several upscale restaurants and clubs. After the third of such outings there was an article in the paper with their picture speculating about their relationship. Uther’s comment cut him to the bone, “I am pleased that you see I was right.” 

‘You see I was right.’ The words just ate at him. Arthur wanted to scream, rant about how wrong he was, how much of a cruel bastard he was, but he didn’t and he wasn’t going to because Arthur was a coward. Too willing to sacrifice what he wanted, sacrifice his happiness to appease his father, to gain his approval. 

 

Nimueh, for her part, was having the time of her life. She was loving the new atmosphere she suddenly found herself in, It wasn’t as though she was living in poverty though her parents had all but cut her off money-wise wanting her to make it on her own, understand money, how it works and why she needed her own. Her father had made a very good living. She had always gone to the better schools, had very nice clothes and many of the latest gadgets. Her mother had schooled her on how to act like a lady and they had even sent her to etiquette classes. In other words, her parents were wealthy but they weren’t Pendragon rich. She would freely admit she liked the lifestyle and she was going to do what she could to keep it. 

The world of the truly wealthy has an odd mix of generosity and hedonism. They give of their money and in some cases volunteer their time. And then stand around at posh parties drinking champagne and eating food sufficient to fund many charities for a month or in some cases a year while discussing the same said charities. Arthur, with Uther, attended these events on a regular basis and Nimueh needed to blend in, to gain Uther’s approval, to keep Arthur. Uther served on the boards of three charities, the Great Ormond Street Hospital Children’s Charity and The British Council as well as being the creator of The Igraine Pendragon Foundation (IPF), the only charity that Arthur worked with as its Vice Chairman of the Board. Nimueh in an attempt to pave her way into this world tried to volunteer her time at one of these higher levels to find they didn’t need her as they had a long waiting list. She settled for letting Arthur find her something small at IPF. Shortly thereafter her work requested that she also volunteer some time at Legal Aid saying it was good for them and would count toward her certifications. She thought it a bit lowly for her lofty goals but she didn’t see much choice. 

It was during a Sunday dinner that Uther learned of Nimueh’s philanthropic endeavors. He merely looked at her for a moment saying nothing. It was probably the best she could hope for. She now needed to figure out what else she needed to do to gain his approval.

 

Hunith Emrys had had no choice but to be a strong women. Life had handed her many difficult things. Her mother had died when she was 16 and her father in his grief walked out the door. Then the man she had loved with all her heart and soul, that she had married at 18, died when she was six months pregnant. The only member of his family that cared was his 14 year old sister, Annis, but she was a child. Hunith was 20 years old with a new baby. Her only saving grace was a grandfather who cared deeply for her and her son.

Thirty minutes after getting off the phone, Hunith was in her car for the five hour drive to London. She could make no other choice. Her son needed her if only for her to give him a hug and tell him it was going to be alright. 

Merlin had barely opened the door when he found himself in her arms. “Mum.”

“It’s going to be ok Merlin.” Hunith held her son tightly for a few moments assuring not only him but herself that he was ok. After a moment they made their way to the kitchen where she set about making tea. Merlin sat at the kitchen table listening to his mum chatter about her drive and the recent goings on at her shop. By the time she put the finished mugs on the table and sat he was ready to talk. “You don’t have to tell me anything Merlin.”

Merlin looked up at his mother. All he could think in that moment was that when they were giving out mothers he had won the lottery. “I’m sorry.”

“Cariad, you have nothing to apologize for.” She patted his hand.

Merlin stared at the table as he spoke. “I thought you would be disappointed in me.”

“It’s true that I only want the best for you and that I think these circumstances are less than ideal, but I am not disappointed in you. And I am certainly not going to leave you alone in this.” She kept her eyes on him as she sipped her tea.

Merlin let go the tears he had been holding back. “I feel like such a fool. I thought we had something, that he cared about me.” He couldn’t bring himself to say that he was ashamed to have been tricked into being Arthur’s gay experiment. 

Hunith didn’t say a thing. She simply stood up, walked over to his chair and held him while he cried. As she listened to him she found herself wanting to know this man’s name, to hunt him down and read him the riot act. But she knew her righteous indignation wouldn’t help things at all so she pushed it down. What was truly important was right here in front of her. 

After a few moments Merlin pulled himself together enough to speak. “Sorry about your shirt.”

“Don’t worry about that.” She smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

Merlin picked up his tea and took a sip. His voice wasn’t as strong as he would have liked but he spoke with conviction. “I’m keeping this baby.”

Hunith wasn’t surprised at that but it spawned about a 100 questions that she had to work hard to keep herself from asking. There was one question though she felt she had to ask. “Does he know?”

Merlin didn’t need to ask who he was. “No.” He cleared his throat before continuing, “I tried to tell him but he wouldn’t talk to me so I sent him a letter. It came back unopened.”

“Well don’t you worry Cariad. I will help you anyway I can. I know it doesn’t look like it now, but this baby is gift.” She smiled at him remembering the gift he had been.

Hunith couldn’t stay indefinitely and soon Merlin found himself needing to simply get on with his life. He made a decision, took a deep breath figuratively, literally and slowly told his friends. Only three people, Finna, Will and Gwaine (though he never said it aloud to him), knew the truth about who the father was and he intended to keep it that way. This was going to be his child and his alone. He did make Percy and Gwaine swear they wouldn’t tell his old friends about his condition. 

 

Arthur had decided that if he couldn’t have what he really wanted then he would at least have someone he could live with, He liked Nimueh, enjoyed having her around and she looked good standing next to him. She was funny, smart, shrewd and capable of handling what bit of press they got. They got on really well both in public and private. She also knew the truth about them and they understood each other well. She didn’t possess his heart and his wealth made that acceptable. It was no better or worse than any marriage his father would have loved to arrange. So Arthur charged forth with Nimueh at his side. He took her to parties, movie premieres, work functions, IPF functions, high end clubs, restaurants and in the ramp up to the holidays, as many business and charity functions as his father required. They were constantly being photographed and there was a stream of newspaper articles speculating about their relationship. The high point of it all was a magazine exclusive about him and his status as one of the country’s most eligible bachelors. And although Uther didn’t approve of Nimueh, he liked the press he was getting so he let Arthur have this one.

 

Merlin had been doing his best to get on by laying low and was mostly succeeding. He had never been one to take any interest in the social scene so avoiding Arthur had been easy. He had stopped searching out tall, blond and muscular in crowds and on the street. He had entertained a fantasy of running into Arthur on the street and leaving him sorry and sad for giving him up but as his waist began to expand that too fell by the wayside. It also helped that he found a new place to live and if his phone somehow disappeared forcing him to get a new number well that was just his luck. With the holidays coming Finna, Will and Sefa had taken it upon themselves to keep him distracted and busy. And it all seemed to be working until about 2 weeks before Christmas.

The newsstand 3 blocks from his office was one of his favorites places to visit. They had every newspaper and popular magazine that he liked and they left him alone to peruse. He was flipping through an architectural magazine when he heard a familiar voice somewhere nearby. “Oh Merlin, I haven’t seen you in forever.”

Merlin looked down to make sure his winter coat was still zipped. He then turned to the woman approaching. Vivian was, as always, perfectly turned out with perfectly coiffed hair, flawless makeup and finely tailored clothes. He smiled at her, “Hi Viv. How are you?”

She beamed her brightest smile at him. “I’m perfect.” She held out her hand and gushed. “Cenred asked me to marry him.”

He couldn’t help but feel happy for her, “That’s great. Congratulations.”

“It is great isn’t it?” She continued to gush before remembering her manners. “So what are you up to? We haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I’ve been really busy with work and all,” He looked over her head for a second. “I have also had friends move to town and I moved as well so..”

“Wow, you have been busy.” She tilted her head to side giving him an odd look. “Maybe that’s why you look kind of puffy.” Merlin pinked over a bit as she continued. “We miss you on Fridays.”

Merlin flashed her a guilty smile. “Yeah well.” It was then that he noticed the magazine she was holding. It was a copy of London Monthly with a picture of Arthur on the front. She clearly held her finger to a certain page inside. 

Vivian noticed his attention and blushed. “They did do a really nice article on Arthur.” She opened the magazine to show him. “I really like this picture of Arthur and Nimueh. They are so cute together.” Merlin tightened his jaw. The sight of Arthur with Nimueh curled up beside him, her head resting on his shoulder sent a flash of anger and jealousy through him. “I think they are going to get married.”

Merlin looked quickly at his watch working hard on keeping his emotions in check. “I have to go Viv. It was good seeing you.” He moved to rush away and hoped that she didn’t see the tears forming in his eyes. He made it to the park next door and all but collapsed on a bench. He hadn’t been sitting there two minutes when he felt a pair of arms surround him. 

“Oh Sweetie.” The woman put a hand to his face wiping away some of his tears.

Merlin looked up to see big brown eyes and a kind smile. “Gwen?”

“I got back a week ago and tried to call you.” Gwen sat down next to him.

Merlin wiped some of the tears from his face. “I lost my phone a while back.”

“But that is not why you are crying now.” She rubbed her hand in circles on his back.

He looked into Gwen’s eyes and knew she would understand. “No. I did something really stupid.” 

“It’s cold here. Let’s go down to the coffee house on the corner.” She stood up and took him by the hand. Merlin went along willingly not saying anything more until they were sat in the warmth of the coffee house with hot drinks in hand. Gwen was quiet and gentle as he knew she would be. She didn’t ask questions, or call him a fool like Will had or act like he was the bad guy when he asked Gwaine not to tell their friends or tell him what he should do the way Finna had. She listened and held his hand and cried with him when he confessed how much he felt like a fool. And if she was shocked at all when he told her who she didn’t show it. She did pull him into a tight hug and tell him that this baby was lucky to have him and that he was going to be a wonderful father. 

Gwen didn’t make everything ok but she gave him enough hope to make it through the holidays without all the crazy parties and going ons including missing Morgana’s famous new year’s eve party.

 

It was a reserved Monday in January. The need for low key and quiet after the craziness of the holidays had settled in and Merlin was enjoying it. He wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, just tired as his body adjusted. He hadn’t seen much of Gwaine over the holidays and so it wasn’t exactly a surprise when he came into Merlin’s office and plopped in the chair in front his desk. “How’s it going boy wizard?”

Merlin rolled his eyes slightly at the nickname but didn’t look up from his work. “Fine. What do you want Gwaine?”

Gwaine chuckled. “Just checking in on you.” He picked up the wooden ball on Merlin’s desk and started playing with it. “I haven’t seen much of you lately. Also Morgana, Elena and Vivian were asking about you.”

Merlin felt a bit of guilt regarding some of his friends. “You can give them my new phone number or email.”

Gwaine sat forward to look at what Merlin was working on. “They want you to come on Friday.”

Merlin tensed and looked up at Gwaine. “You know I can’t do that.”

“So you really are just going to give up your friends?” Gwaine challenged.

Merlin tilted his head to the side and scratched at his jaw. “Gwaine please. I just can’t deal with him right now.”

Gwaine gave him an all knowing look. “So, this is about him? Why?”

The irritation could be heard in Merlin’s voice. “It isn’t that simple and you know it.”

Gwaine leaned forward and lowered his voice, “It’s not like you have to tell.”

Merlin got up and closed his office door. “I didn’t leave because I was pregnant Gwaine. And you know that.”

Gwaine exhaled heavily for a moment, “So, hold your head up high and ignore him.”

Merlin moved back around his desk. “Well sorry if I don’t want to sit around while Arthur rubs his latest conquest in my face. He didn’t even bother to tell me we were done.” He sat down in his chair. “Plus, there will be questions. I just don’t need it.”

“Why are you still keeping his secret?” Gwaine looked at him intensely. “You don’t owe him anything.”

“Because I said I would.” Merlin shifted his chair around. “Despite things I won’t go back on my word.”

“Well you are at least going to make him pay right?” Gwaine looked at him closely.

Merlin fidgeted some more in his chair. Truth was best so that is what he gave. “No. I intend to ask him to give up all rights.”

Gwaine stared at him for a few moments. “Well that explains that.”

Merlin glared at him. “Think what you want. I still wouldn’t tell, it just happens to work in my favor. And don’t look at me like that.”

Gwaine held up his hands defensively, “I didn’t.”

“I don’t have to explain myself to you or anyone else.” Merlin looked down at his work for a moment. “Arthur has made his choices and clearly moved on. I’m just trying to do the same.”

Gwaine nodded his head. “I understand. I won’t say another thing about it.”

Gwaine was true to his word. In the weeks that followed he didn’t mention Arthur and Merlin continued to steer clear of The Rising Sun. Gwaine had as Merlin suggested given the girls his email and phone. Vivian had only sent him a couple of emails but Morgana, Gwen and Elena were texting on a regular basis. Life went on as usual. He still went to work and hung out with his new friends. His mother visited more often which he appreciated. It wasn’t easy but as time went on it wasn’t as hard either. He had more than enough to keep him busy like his new apartment and preparing himself for even bigger changes to come.

 

Anyone standing on the outside looking in would think that Arthur Pendragon led a charmed life. He was tall, handsome, well built, fabulously wealthy and well connected. He had gorgeous women and men throwing themselves at him. He drove fast and fancy cars. He was invited to the hottest parties in town. He had everything he could ever need. This was not to say that Arthur didn’t have obligations and wants.

From the time Arthur was a little boy his father had groomed him to take over Pendragon Corp. He had sent him to the finest schools, introduced him to the right people, encouraged him to play the right sports, to join the right clubs. Uther had invested not just time and energy but a part of himself. And now that the time was getting closer for Arthur to assume the mantle he felt the need to make certain things were his way. That business with the Emrys boy had made him realize the need to keep a tight leash on Arthur, to make certain that he continued to follow the plan.

As part of his plan Uther had introduced Arthur first to Vivian Odin but even he found that after a while her beauty just couldn’t make up for the shallow and vapid personality. They ended up friends. Uther then tried Elena Godwyn. She was not only beautiful but was smart, clever and sweet though incredibly clumsy. Arthur and her hit it off immediately and had been friends ever since. And then there was the Emrys boy. He couldn’t, wouldn’t ever consider allowing Arthur to be one of them. It was improper, immoral and just plain wrong. So he tolerated the current girl, Nimueh Lake. She was below Arthur’s station but she came from an upper class family and had at least attended good schools. He had had his people carefully check her out. She was just acceptable but he could live with it for the moment.

The holidays had been a real whirlwind and so the quiet of January was welcome. Uther though couldn’t leave well enough alone. Before things got too serious with the current girl he wanted to introduce him to Forridel King. Arthur refused and possibly somewhat out of spite but mostly just to shut his father up, asked Nimueh to marry him on Valentine’s Day.

Morgana’s text the following morning arrived just as Merlin was sat waiting to see Gaius. The moment tasted bittersweet as he lay on the exam table as the old doctor did an ultrasound and he saw his son for the first time. Merlin felt more determined than ever to do this without Arthur.

 

The decision to have a May wedding had been Arthur’s. He had made his decision and he wanted to start his new life now rather than spending a year fussing about. So it was settled. They would get married on May 7th.

Nimueh and Morgana with the help of Elena and Vivian and Gwen, when she was around, went into immediate planning mode. The first thing they did was hire a coordinator, Catrina, who got them started. It was just luck that they found an arboretum with facilities that could accommodate a large crowd no matter the weather. It also helped to have a lot of money to throw at the situation. Between caterers, dressmakers, florists, printers, etc. there was almost too much to do. The first thing though that had to be completed were the invitations and in order to do that they had to create a list of guests.

It was late on a Saturday a week after Valentine’s Day that had Nimueh, Morgana, Elena, Gwen and Vivian working on the list. They had a list from Uther and a list from Tom and Celia, Nimueh’s parents. They had a list from Arthur and, of course, Nimueh’s list. Somehow, someway they had to limit it to 300 people. They were just finalizing the friends and family portion when Morgana said, “We need to add Merlin.”

Nimueh tensed. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Morgana gave her an odd look, “Why not? Arthur and he have been good friends since year nine.”

Nimueh hesitated. She had to say something that sounded truthful and that Arthur could deal with. “Well, I wasn’t supposed to say anything.”

“About what?” Morgana questioned.

Nimueh tried to look sheepish, “They had a bit of a falling out.”

Vivian gasped and Elena looked at them with surprise. “When was this?”

“About six months ago. I don’t know what it was about. Arthur won’t talk about it.” Nimueh shrugged. She thought that sounded vague enough.

Gwen kept her mouth shut, Morgana looked thoroughly annoyed but it was Vivian who spoke up. “I saw him over the Christmas holidays. He looked rather pudgy.”

“Merlin pudgy?” Elena laughed. “I would have liked to have seen that.”

All the talk of Merlin was making Nimueh nervous. She felt the sudden desperate need to change the subject. “Ladies please. We really need to get this list finished.” She grabbed a new piece of paper. “Let’s start with Arthur’s business associates list and see if there are any duplicates on Uther’s.”

 

March was cold and rainy from beginning to end. The dreariness of it marked Merlin’s mood as he had reached the point where he was uncomfortable and cranky. Finna and Will had been patient and kind and he felt as though he would never be able to repay them. They had organized their friends to help Merlin paint the baby’s room and set up the furniture. Gwen had even managed to locate the cutest baby animal artwork to complete the look. They were planning a baby shower for him. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve such loyal friends but it made things better and gave him hope.

As March turned to April, Nimueh and party with Catrina’s help went into ultra-planning mode. Arthur just sat back, did what he was told, watched or more often disappeared with the boys. It had been a crazy Saturday with the last fittings of his suit so Arthur was more than willing to leave the girls to it already having given them carte blanche. The Rising Sun was almost full but he managed to find a table. He didn’t have to wait long for the others to begin to arrive. As Gwaine and Percy approached he couldn’t help but notice the happy grins on their faces. “What’s got you two in such a good mood?”

^percy smiled. “We just came from a party for a friend.” Arthur recognized that for the code it was. He hadn’t thought of Merlin in recent days or maybe weeks and felt guilty for it. He smiled and asked the question that had seemed off limits of late. “So how is Merlin?”

Gwaine’s smile didn’t falter and his voice stayed jovial. “Well now Princess, that really is none of your business anymore.”

Arthur looked appropriately chastised. He knew 100% at that moment that Gwaine, and possibly Percy, knew the truth. “I apologize. You are right.”

Gwaine, feeling his point had been made, answered anyway. “He’s doing really well.”

Arthur wasn’t sure what he had wanted to hear. Some part of him wanted Merlin to still be pining for him but the guilt of that twisted in his gut. He took a quick sip of his pint. “That’s good.” He hoped he sounded genuine.

 

Gwen and Will helped Merlin up the steps into the solicitor’s office. It was slow going as his ankles were swollen and his belly stuck out what felt like kilometers. They were surprised to find Lance waiting in the lobby. Merlin was grateful to be able to just go into a conference room and sit down though it did take a moment for Will to get him into a chair. Gwen took the time to introduce herself to the solicitor.

After Merlin was seated, Lance sat down across the table. “You look good Merlin. I hope things are going well.”

Merlin leaned back in his chair and rubbed his belly. “Yes, thank you. The doctor says a couple more weeks and I am more than ready.”

Lance smiled. “That’s good to hear.” He opened the file that sat in front of him. “I have draft copies of the first two documents for you. I want to review them with you.” Merlin simply nodded so Lance continued. “The first thing is an Application to Terminate Rights of a Natural Parent.” Lance slid the small stack of papers across the table. “We will, of course, enter the baby’s information as soon as we have it. If you don’t have a name yet, don’t worry. They will accept Baby Boy Emrys for now.”

Merlin read over the application. “It says a birth certificate is attached. Will we have to wait till that is issued?”

“The Hospital can issue a temporary certification. Do note that you will need to list Mr. Pendragon as the paternal parent,” Lance informed.

Merlin nodded. “Will the Court demand proof that he is the father?”

“They could but it is very unlikely,” Lance stated.

Merlin was a bit nervous, “But they could?”

“Yes.” Merlin bit at his bottom lip as Lance continued. “It would be unusual. That kind of proof is usually demanded only if there is an attempt to deny or confirm paternity when request for support is made. Many in this situation simply sign the release because they are being absolved of any responsibility financial or otherwise.”

Merlin nodded. “I just want this to be as easy as possible. I don’t want him to have to go to any trouble that might make him decide to act.”

Lance nodded as he understood. “Did you bring the letter you had previously written as well as a copy of the email that was returned?” Also proof of your income?

Will, who had been blessedly silent up to this point, spoke up. “Yes.” He pulled out the sealed letter, a copy of the email and several copies of Merlin’s pay statements as well as a statement from his employer.

Lance took it all and put it in the file. “I know you want to do this as quickly and easily as possible but there are procedures we must follow which brings us to this.” He pulled out a letter and slid it across the table. “I know it is very formal but it has to meet a certain standard. Again, we will enter the baby’s info as soon as we have it.”

Merlin looked at the letter. “So how exactly does this all work?

Lance nodded and explained. “As soon as we have the baby’s info we will fill in the forms. You will need to sign the application and then we will submit that to the Family Court. That letter along with a Court stamped copy of the application and a Waiver and Release will be sent to Mr. Pendragon. All he has to do is sign the Waiver and Release in front of a notary and return it.”

Merlin moved in his seat trying to get comfortable. “What happens if he doesn’t respond?”

“He has 30 days to respond,” Lance informed. “If he doesn’t respond we have to send him a second letter with proof of delivery. He has 30 days to respond to that letter. If he doesn’t then we submit all evidence to the Court showing that we made efforts to contact. The Court will then make one last attempt to contact him.”

The distress Merlin felt was clear on his face. “I just wish, well…”

Lance looked at him sympathetically, “If you want to think about this some more.”

“No.” Merlin bit at his bottom lip. “I just never thought.”

Lance closed his file. “It’s ok if you change your mind Merlin. If you are sure you want to go forward, call me with the baby’s info.”

Merlin spoke with certainty. “This isn’t how I wanted this to be but I feel like I have to protect myself and mini-me.”

“I understand,” Lance smiled.

 

Will had been quiet and respectful at the solicitor’s office. He was a bit more talkative in the car on the way to drop off Gwen and then home. He even waited until he had Merlin in his apartment and seated on the sofa, just biding his time until their conversation was a bit more private.

Merlin took a sip of the drink Will had just handed him. “Ok Will, say whatever it is you are dying to say.”

“Ok.” Will turned around for a second and then turned back to face him. “Why the fuck are you letting Pendragon off the hook?” 

Merlin just blinked at him. “I have my reasons.”

Will was working hard on staying calm knowing that getting Merlin upset was not good for him. “He’s the one that got you into this dog’s breakfast. You should make him pay through the nose. After all he was born with like a thousand silver spoons in his mouth.”

Merlin stared down into his cup for a moment. “You and everyone else.”

“So then you shouldn’t let him off the hook,” Will implored.

Merlin was beginning to get annoyed. “You make it sound like he’s just gonna give me lots of money, but I know better. He’d be entitled to visits and have a say in everything. And if his father finds out he will probably convince Arthur that he should have full custody. I can’t compete with him and his money.”

Will gave him an odd grin. “I bet that old man would be willing to pay you to keep your mouth shut and not blab to the papers.”

“No, Will, No!” Merlin slammed his cup down on the coffee table. “He made it clear he wanted nothing to do with me. Well I don’t want anything to do with him. This is my son and I am going to do whatever it takes to keep him out of their hands.”

 

The last couple of weeks before Nimueh and Arthur’s wedding seemed tame in comparison to the last couple of months. Catrina had informed them that everything that could be done was done (thanks to the power of money). They had a place that could accommodate the weather either way, they had two photographers, they had two different caterers, one for hor d'oeuvres and another for the main course and two bands just in case. They would each play in separate rooms but if one failed to show they would be covered. The bridal gown and maid’s dresses were complete. The groom and grooms-men's suits were ready. Floral arrangements had been both a stroke of luck and genius. The arboretum had acquired a new tract of land that was ready for the planting of a garden. Arthur and Nimueh agreed to supply some of the trees and bushes provided they could be used as decorations at the wedding. All that was left was to have a hen party and a stag night.

The Saturday before the wedding the Friday group divided into the girls and boys with a few other friends invited along. The boys had decided to meet at The Rising Sun at 6pm and take things from there. The girls decided to make a day of it. Lunch, an afternoon of shopping and then a night out partying. 

 

Finna had talked Gwaine and Will into helping her get Merlin out of the house. He had been off work for the past three weeks and she was worried that he was feeling a bit lonely and nervous. Hunith had been staying with him on and off but was currently out of town till Sunday night. The three of them then convinced Merlin that a trip to his favorite café would do him a world of good.

Elena, Vivian, Morgana, and Gwen, along with Nimueh’s mother Celia and her Aunt Susan and several other friends dragged Nimueh up the street toward this new bistro, Tristan & Isolde’s. Elena had said it was fabulous, fresh and chic with an excellent selection of wines. The group was content to go along and made quite a troop as they walked along laughing and carrying on.

Vivian laughed, “We should do this more often. Who wants to get married next?”

Elena smirked, “Aren’t you marrying Cenred in September?”

Vivian blushed, “Oh yeah.”

Elena laughed and took Vivian’s arm, “We will do this for you too sweetie.”

Nimueh looked at Morgana and rolled her eyes. “Oh my.”

Morgana gave her a knowing smile, “I know but she’s so sweet.”

Nimueh returned her smile, “Yes, but I do worry about her sometimes.”

Morgana nodded, “I do as well.” She slowed suddenly on the sidewalk having spotted a familiar face she hadn’t seen in months.

Gwen slowed as well, “Is something wrong?”

Morgana grabbed Gwen’s hand and looked at the others. “No, I’ve just seen someone I haven’t seen in a long time and I want to say hi to them. You go on and we’ll catch up” 

Nimueh looked around to see if she could see who Morgana might mean but didn’t see anyone she recognized. “Ok.”

“We won’t be long, I promise.” Morgana smiled and watched the others walk ahead.

“Morgana what are you up to?” Gwen asked.

“It’s like I said. I want to say hi to someone and so do you.” She grabbed Gwen’s hand and hustled her off into the small cafe.

Finna looked at Will and Gwaine. “Go ahead and find a table.” She then smiled at Merlin. “What would you like sweetie? I will get anything you want.”

“I would ..” Merlin didn’t finish what he was saying as he heard his name called. He recognized the voice immediately but there was no where he could hide. He squeezed Finna’s hand slightly as he tensed.

“Merlin!” Morgana rushed towards him. She started to say something but stopped short at the sight of him. His face was a bit rounder and his chest a little pillowy but the enormous round belly was the last thing she would have expected. She then looked in his eyes and saw the apprehension there. She gave him a big smile. “It’s been a while and it looks like congratulations are in order.”

He gave her a tentative smile in return. “Thank you.” He turned to look at Finna. “Why don’t you go have a seat? I will catch up with you.”

Finna looked tentatively at Morgana, questioningly at Gwen and then at Merlin, “Are you sure?”

Merlin spoke softly and nodded, “Yeah.”

Gwen for her part stood nervously watching the scene in front of her. She knew Morgana would be upset with her when she found out that she had known for months but that couldn’t be helped. 

Morgana watched Finna walk towards a table in the back where she spotted Gwaine who merely nodded at her. “I guess I don’t need to ask how you are. So is this why we haven’t seen you in months?”

Merlin blushed and placed a hand over his belly, “In part.”

“Nimueh told me you had a row with Arthur. Did he say something to you?” Morgana looked concerned and ready to read the riot act.

Merlin tensed at hearing Nimueh and Arthur’s name. Clearly though neither had told Morgana what had happened between he and Arthur and he could see the mother bear in her. “No, as far as I know Arthur doesn’t know and I would prefer to keep it that way.”

Morgana tilted her head slightly and gave him an appraising look. “Of course.” Taking a cue from his tense stance she changed the subject and put on a bit of an excited grin. “So is it a boy or a girl?”

Merlin was no fool. He knew how astute Morgana could be and was grateful that she let things drop. “A boy.”

“Even though you didn’t tell me,” she admonished teasingly, “I’m excited for you. Congratulations Merlin. I know you are going to be a great daddy.” She hugged him gently. In her mind she had already picked out the present she wanted to give him. “Don’t you think so Gwen?”

Gwen smiled nervously at them both. “Absolutely the best.” Merlin smiled brightly at Morgana knowing how she might take it when she found out that Gwen already knew. “Thank you Gwen and Thank you Morgana.” He hadn’t realized until that moment how much he had missed her friendship and made note to include her in his new circle of friends.

 

At The Rising Sun, Gwaine smirked as he sat down at the table. “I saw Nimueh’s hen party earlier today. They made for quite a sight, had weaker men running for cover.”

Arthur smirked, “You only saw the group going to lunch and shopping that included mum’s and such. I would hate to run into the group hitting the clubs later. Helen, Earlene and Hilda are going with them.”

Several of the men around the table shuddered but it was Percy who spoke, his voice deadpan. “Even I would be a bit intimidated by that group.” The guys chuckled.

Elyan decided to change the subject, “So what are we doing tonight?”

Leon looked around the group. “We should give it a few more minutes for everyone to arrive but I can tell you Gwaine and I have arranged for a cab service to take us around for the night and then home at the end of the evening.”

Arthur smiled, “Great idea.”

“Yeah, plus we can go to more places easier,” Gwaine leered.

^percy looked around at the group, “Where are we eating dinner?”

Leon smiled at Percy, “Don’t worry big guy. From here we are going to Bistecca for a bit of a family dinner.” He gave Arthur a pitiful look. “Sorry mate, but your father insisted.”

Arthur shuddered at the thought of his father joining them at one of the clubs. “As long as he isn’t coming to the clubs with us.”

Gwaine smirked, “No way mate. After we are stuffed to the gills with steak we are going to ditch your dad and uncles start with The Citadel and work our way up to the Club Albion.”

After waiting for the arrival of Arthur’s cousins, Valiant, Oswald and Ethan, they loaded up and headed for the restaurant where Uther, Arthur’s Uncle Agravaine and his Uncle Tristan were waiting. They endured a tedious meal of stiff jokes and leering comments but after a couple of hours they were off to a night of scantily clad women and liquor. 

They were three clubs in when they realized they had somehow “lost” Valiant. By the fifth club Oswald had disappeared with a woman and Ethan was took drunk to stand on his own. Leon, who had managed to stay sort of sober or at least not falling down drunk, decided they should call it an evening. Elyan and Percy managed to wrangle Ethan into the car while Gwaine and Leon dealt with Arthur. The driver fortunately had addresses for everyone. It didn’t take him long before only Leon and Arthur were the last in the car.

Arthur was so deep in his cups such that his brain to mouth filter had shut off. He tried to focus on Leon as he slurred his words. “Le le le …on. Shhh.” He tried to put his finger to lips but failed. “I I I dids sump bad.”

“Arthur,” Leon started. He was rather pleasantly toasted but not enough to hear Arthur’s drunken confession.

Arthur tried to shake his head but his stomach protested. “Ss’not ni ni..”

“Nimueh?” Leon supplied.

Arthur giggled and looked at him all round eyed, “She’s strict.”

Leon chuckled hoping he would remember that part. “Ok.”

Arthur suddenly got serious. “I broked somon Le le.” He patted his chest, “Hurts.”

Leon tried to think straight and stop Arthur, “Arthur don’t.”

Arthur grabbed him about the shoulders. “No Leon, I wuz soo cr cru cr..mean.”

Leon blinked at Arthur hazily. “I’m not drunk enough to hear this.”

Arthur didn’t let go but squeezed him tighter. “Made em cry.” He let go of Leon and plopped back into the seat. “Pobob blee hates me.”

Leon closed his eyes tightly for a moment trying to clear his head. “So say you sorry.”

Arthur was careful not to move his head too much as a wave of nausea came on. “K k.” After a bit of a struggle he managed to get his phone out of his trouser pocket. Before he could even open it he was passed out.

Arthur woke late Sunday morning to an intense hangover. Not only did his head and stomach hurt but it felt like something had crawled in his mouth and died. He forced himself to his feet and into the bathroom. He was halfway through brushing his teeth when a vague memory of what he said to Leon in the car came back. He wasn’t sure which was worse, that Leon might know the truth or that he had possibly drunk dialed Merlin. 

Knowing that Leon was supposed to have spent the night and hoping he was still possibly here, Arthur didn’t bother dressing and made his way to the kitchen for water and paracetamol. So intent on his mission and distracted with worry he didn’t notice the man sitting at the kitchen table. Arthur nearly jumped out of his skin when Leon said, “Morning.”

Arthur leaned against the counter with his hand on his chest and eyes as big as saucers, “You scared me.”

“Sorry. There’s coffee in the pot.” He gestured toward the coffee maker.

“Thanks.” Arthur busied himself with making a cup and getting out the paracetamol. He sat down at the table and waited till he had had a couple of sips. “About last night.”

Leon looked up from the paper he was reading. “You didn’t say who and you passed out before you could dial your phone.”

Intense relief flooded through Arthur. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to think of something to say, “Uhhh thanks.” He felt stupid that that was the best he could do.

Leon kept peering at him curiously, “I won’t ask any questions, but if you feel that guilty about it maybe you should try to make some sort of apology.”

Arthur stared down at his cup for a moment before looking back at Leon. He wanted for all the world to take his advice, to apologize but that wasn’t going to make anything better. It wouldn’t change Uther’s threat or Arthur’s cruelty. “I wish I could, more than you know.”

 

Merlin had been restless that week, needing to rearrange and clean. He hadn’t taken it well though when his mother and Finna had teased him about nesting and then offered to help. He had made Will, Gilli, Gwaine and Percy come over and move all the furniture around, bossy one minute and weepily apologizing the next. By Friday he was exhausted and slept most of the day for which they were thankful. Hunith had let each of them know it meant things were very close. Gwaine and Percy both expressed their regret they would be away that weekend but they didn’t say where. Everyone already knew where and though Merlin never asked, would never ask, them to choose, the others had expressed differing levels of disapproval. Hunith and Finna both, however, promised to keep them and Morgana and Gwen updated.

 

Arthur and Nimueh spent the week before their wedding finishing their prenuptial agreement. Arthur had at first resisted but Uther pointed out it was a requirement of his mother’s trust and a condition of his eventual inheritance of Pendragon Corp. Uther had of course won that round. Nimueh would never inherit any portion of Pendragon Corp. or anything Arthur received from his mother. If they divorced for any reason other than infidelity she got £10M and a residence. If Arthur cheated she got £15M and a residence. If she cheated, she got £500,000. Nimueh really had no choice but to agree. She did get Arthur to agree to pay all their household expenses and leave any money she earned to be hers as she was pleased to do with.

 

Hunith opened the door. “He’s in the bedroom.”

Will gave Hunith a quick hug as he entered, grumbling all the way. “Doesn’t that baby know its arse o’clock in the morning.”

Hunith just laughed. “Of course it does.”

Will gave her a scowl and grumbled something no one else could make out before saying,“Don’t worry. I’ll get him in the car.”

Finna grabbed Hunith’s hand. “How you are holding up?”

Hunith smiled at her. She had known Finna since she was a silly little girl and was so happy to see the amazing woman she had become. “I won’t lie. I’m tired and ready for this to be over.”

Finna returned her smile, “I’m ready too.”

 

Nimueh woke early on Saturday and made her way to the kitchen. It didn’t take long to make a pot of coffee and sit down at the kitchen table. She wasn’t nervous about getting married. She was more than ready to walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Arthur Pendragon. All her nerves were focused on Arthur. She had real fears of him backing out at the last minute. She had been able to keep a tight eye on him all week but last night he had spent at his father’s with no one to keep him occupied.

Celia made her way into the kitchen and watched her daughter for a moment. “You shouldn’t think so loud.” She smiled.

Nimueh looked up and returned her smile, “You are right Mother.”

 

Merlin lay back on the bed with his legs spread and feet in the stirrups while a nurse inserted her gloved fingers. He would ordinarily have been mortified to be in such a position but at the moment he was a bit beyond caring. The nurse smiled at him, “4cm. It’s going to be a while.”

As soon as she stepped away Merlin put his feet down and covered up. “Can I have some crackers to settle my stomach?”

She spoke as she pulled off her rubber gloves, “A very few if you drink water with them”

He nodded his head, “I can do that. Thank you.”

She walked back toward the bed and put a hand on his arm, “If you feel up to it you should walk some more. Let gravity help you.”

“Ok.”

 

Nimueh need not have worried about Arthur Pendragon. He was still a boy in a man’s body doing what he was told, doing what was expected of him, too afraid to step out of line. And he felt it too as his father gave him a lecture? talked to him? over breakfast.

Uther Pendragon has never been a particularly chatty or demonstrative person so when he took the time to speak at length others listened. “Arthur, I know that you are well aware of the fact that I think you are marrying below your station, Either way I want to congratulate you on taking this next step in life. I suspect before long you will be having children. Be sure to enjoy this time before that.”

Arthur looked at his father with a small bit of surprise. “Thank you father. I will be sure to do that.”

Uther took a sip of his coffee then continued. “And now that you are putting your feet more fully in the adult world I think you should give up some of your more...juvenile activities.” He stopped for a moment to take another sip of coffee and stare at Arthur. “You should join me at the club on Saturdays for polo, build more business contacts.” Arthur merely nodded at his suggestion.

 

Finna brushed her hand through his hair, “Just breath. It will be over in a moment.”

Merlin held on tightly to the handrail as a contraction had him bent over and out of breath. He worked hard on breathing through it. “I want drugs!”

“Ok, let’s get you back to your room then I will call the nurse.” She waited a moment for him to gather himself before they started back.

Looking a bit wide-eyed and harried he asked, “You don’t think I’m weak do you?”

Finna looked at him with surprise, “No way.” She smiled. “I am never going to push something the size of a small watermelon out of my body without lots of drugs.”

Merlin laughed through gritted teeth which made him look a little bit demented. “Smart girl.”

 

The sun was shining brightly that first Saturday in May. The Butterfly Flower Garden in the arboretum was filled to the brim with guests standing, watching. Nimueh took a deep breath and smiled at her father. Her plan to keep Arthur Pendragon and his lavish lifestyle was coming to fruition. If she had any doubts or qualms about what she was doing she kept them hidden. 

Arthur stood next to Leon, Gwaine, Percy and Elyan perfectly at ease in front of the crowd. He couldn’t help but notice how his father gazed at him. He could see the mild disapproval on his face. Arthur looked back at him determined. This would be his choice even if it wasn’t what he wanted. He didn’t dare allow himself to think of anyone else.

 

Gaius put a hand on his belly, “Ok, Merlin, I can just see the top of the head. On the next contraction I really need you to concentrate and focus as you push.”

Merlin took a deep breath and squeezed Finna’s hand. “You doing Ok?” He nodded as Hunith wiped his forehead with a cloth. “You can do this Cariad.”

 

Nimueh’s cousin, Ellen, Vivian, Elena, and Morgana each smiled brightly as they made their way up the aisle where the groomsmen waited to escort them onto the raised dais. Nimueh beamed as she and her father reached the front.

The Officiant spoke, "Marriage is in itself a blessing. But doubly blessed is the couple who comes to the marriage altar with the approval and love of their families and friends. Who has the honor of presenting this woman to be married to this man?”

Nimueh’s father, Tom, answered. "On behalf of her loving family and friends, I do."

 

Merlin sagged back against the bed as tears streaked down his face. The drugs had taken the edge off but it still hurt and it was sapping all his strength. “It burns.”

“I know sweetheart, I know,” Hunith gently wiped his face. “But the prize at the end is worth it.”

Gaius spoke firmly, “Don’t push for a moment Merlin. I need to clean out the baby’s mouth.”

 

Morgana walked across the dais to stand in front of a microphone. She paused for a moment as she looked out at the crowd searching for any familiar faces. She let her eyes cast over Uther, Great-Aunt Dolma, Aunt Alice to settle on Gwen. “It is often said that it is love that makes the world go round. However, without doubt, it is friendship which keeps our spinning existence on an even keel. True friendship provides so many of the essentials for a happy life-it is the foundation on which to build an enduring relationship, it is the mortar which bonds us together in harmony, and it is the calm, warm protection we sometimes need when the world outside seems cold and chaotic. True friendship holds a mirror to our foibles and failings, without destroying our sense of worthiness. True friendship nurtures our hopes, supports us in our disappointments, and encourages us to grow to our best potential. Nimueh and Arthur came together as friends. Today, they pledge to each other not only their love, but also the strength, warmth and, most importantly, the fun of true friendship.” (1)

Arthur nodded his head and thought to himself that if nothing else, he and Nimueh were friends. They had built everything on that.

 

Gaius looked up at Merlin making certain to have his attention. “Merlin, you are going to have to relax.” He did something with his hands that he was glad no one but the nurse could see.

Merlin twisted around a bit in clear discomfort, “What’s wrong?”

“The baby’s just a bit caught at the shoulders. But don’t worry.” Gaius patted him on the leg. “Sometimes just waiting a moment can help.”

 

“He wondered what the new sounds were as he gazed at her openly wondering face and her eyes that smiled with a shared surprise.

He hadn't realized that life speaks with a voice to you, a voice that brings you answers to the questions you continually ask of it, had never consciously detected it or recognized its tones until it now said something it had never said to him before, which was,

Yes."(2) Leon smiled at the crowd as he finished then made his way back over to his position.

The Officiant waited until Leon had resumed his place. “I ask if there is anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now.” He waited for a few moments before continuing. “Nimueh and Arthur, please step forward and take each other’s hands.”

Both Nimueh and Arthur moved to stand in front of the Officiant.

“Arthur, do you take Nimueh to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and protect her, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health and, forsaking all others,...”

 

Gaius moved his hand over the lower part of Merlin’s abdomen. “I want you to take a couple of deep breaths. The baby is not in distress so don’t worry.”

Merlin squeezed his mother’s hand as he closed his eyes for a moment and took a couple of deep breaths.

“Ok.” Gaius looked thoughtful for a moment. “We are going to try a different position. I am going to want you to get on your hands and knees. I think it will shift the pressure.”

A nurse had already moved in and was lowering the head of the bed.

 

“..be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”

Nimueh smiled brightly, “I do.”

The officiant looked at the best man and maid of honor, “If I could have the rings please.”

Morgana and Leon both stepped forward and handed him the rings. The officiant took both rings and handed one to Nimueh. “Please repeat after me. Arthur, I give you this ring  
as a sign of our marriage.”

 

“I’ve got the baby’s head. You just keep moving,” Gaius assured him.  
As Merlin finished moving onto his hands and knees he felt a shift in pressure. “Ohh”

Gaius put a hand on his lower back, “Is that better?”

Merlin took a moment to answer as he caught his breath, “Yes. Can I push?” He held himself rather stiffly waiting for Gaius’ answer.

Gaius kept a hand firmly on the baby’s head. “If you need to but I also want you try to relax. You are doing a good job and everything is fine.” He tried to make his voice sound as reassuring as possible.

Finna put a hand on his back and began to rub gently in circles. “You are doing really well.”

 

“With my body I honor you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you.” Arthur smiled at her brightly. He realized in this moment that it wasn’t that he didn’t love Nimueh, he did. But his true heart loved another. He pushed that flash of guilt down, determined to do what was expected of him.

The officiant’s voice seemed unusually loud, “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may seal your vows with a kiss.”

 

With a loud grunt he felt a sudden release of pressure that was a relief so great there were no words to express it. His arms gave out on him and he sank to his elbows as he heard a loud, sharp cry. He looked back over his shoulder to see a beaming Gaius holding a baby, his baby, covered in all kinds of ick.

“It’s a boy,” Gaius announced cheerfully. He set the baby into his assistant’s hands as he reached for a pair of scissors. “Let me just cut the cord and then you can lay down.”

 

Nimueh felt an odd tension lift from her shoulders as she leaned forward to kiss him. There was no clap of thunder, no flash of lightning, but a different sort of something settled into her gut, a sense of achievement. When she pulled back and looked out at the guests clapping she beamed a brilliant smile at them as she thought, ‘all hail the conquering hero’.

 

As soon as Merlin had laid back down in the bed a nurse laid a wiped down naked baby in his arms. It was as though a jolt of pure energy hit him. He couldn’t have wiped the wide grin off his face if he wanted to.

Finna squeezed one of the infant’s feet lightly, “He is so beautiful. Ok, you’ve been mum long enough, what’s his name?” Her excitement was palpable.

Hunith leaned down and kissed the baby’s tiny head. “My very handsome grandson needs a name.”

Merlin simply stared at the baby in his arms. His boy. _His boy._ “His name is Tyr. Tyr Rudyard Emrys.”

Finna put a finger in one of his little hands. “Welcome to the world Tyr.”

 

“I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Pendragon.” The reception guests stood and clapped as the couple entered and made their way to the head table. It was all very beautiful and typical as they sat through various speeches and toasts after which was served a perfectly lovely meal. After a bit they did the standard traditions of throwing the bouquet and first dances. 

It was after all that that Gwaine was finally able to recover his phone. He made his way to the bar and had no sooner sat than Morgana came rushing over with Gwen in tow. 

“Gwaine, did you see it?” Morgana asked excitedly.

Gwaine held up his phone and chuckled. “Yeah. Finna got the right shot.”

“Look at that pout.” Morgana gushed, “Do you know what his name is?”

Gwen piped up, “My text says he named him Tyr.”

Morgana continued to stare at the picture. “It’s unusual but I like it.”

Gwaine chuckled, “Well that’s Merlin for you.”

Arthur’s voice surprised them, “What’s Merlin?”

Gwaine was quick with an answer in case he had seen the photo. “Oh, a friend from work had a baby and Merlin sent the biggest stuffed bear.”

Arthur chuckled. “He always was a bit of a girl.”

Gwen gave Arthur at a slightly disappointed look, “Well I think he is sweet.”

Gwaine cleared his throat and turned toward Morgana. “Would you do me the honor of joining me for a dance?”

Morgana smiled at him. “I would love to.” Gwaine stood and took her hand leading her to the dance floor. She spoke again as soon as they were close enough for no one else to hear. “So are you going to tell me?”

Gwaine gave her his most innocent look. “I don’t know what you are talking about my lady.” He twirled her around.

“I would recognize that pout anywhere,” she said knowingly.

Gwaine really looked at her, saw the honesty and concern. But this wasn’t his story to tell. He would never betray Merlin. Gwaine had just taken it as a duty to be a friend. “It is not my place to speculate on such things.”

She smiled at him. There were rare moments like this when Gwaine displayed the kind of true friend he could be. “You are a good man Gwaine Greene.”

“Shh, don’t say that too loud. You’ll ruin my reputation.” He gave her a cheeky grin that made her laugh.

 

Sunday morning Nimueh and Arthur took a limousine to the airport. They were then escorted through a much more private security area where the agents were more than polite. There was no wait to board the Pendragon Corp private plane. Two flight attendants took their coats and brought them glasses of champagne. Nimueh smiled enjoying every second of it. Two weeks of pampering in the Seychelles was exactly what she thought she deserved.

 

The room was quiet as Merlin sat watching Tyr sleep. His mother, Finna and Will had finally decided they could go home. Morgana, Gwen, Gwaine, and Percy had come for a visit each having cooed over what a handsome boy Tyr was. Merlin had been happy they had all been here for him in some capacity but he was tired and wanted some time alone with his son. As he looked down at his son he could see Arthur in him. The shape of his nose, his lips when he pouted. He was also already a bossy little thing that demanded to be the center of attention. For a moment Merlin wondered if he was doing the right thing. Was it wrong of him to deny Tyr a potential relationship with his father? He would later chalk this moment up to hormones. It passed quickly enough when reached the grab the newspaper someone had left in his room. There on the cover of the style section was a picture of Arthur and Nimueh smiling as they left their wedding ceremony. 

The hospital released Merlin Monday morning. At 2PM Merlin was sitting in Solicitor Lance Du Lac's office. His moment of doubt had been quickly cured by that picture of Nimueh and Arthur at their wedding. It had made him feel sick, sad and determined all at once. He stared down at the little person safely ensconced in his arms and thought ‘someday you will understand’.

“Ok,” Lance entered the room and sat down at the table. He placed a couple of sheets of paper on the table and pushed them toward him. “Please read this over, make sure it is correct.”

Merlin read over the application carefully ensuring that all the information was correct. Once he was finished he looked up at Lance. “It is all correct.” 

Lance produced a pen. “If you are ready then sign it on the second page above your name.”

“Certainly.” He picked up the pen and signed. 

Lance took the form and signed it as well. “I will file this today with the Court. I will get it back in about a week. I will then have it forwarded to the appropriate party with that letter and the release I showed you. Hopefully we will hear something before long.”

Merlin gave him a tense smile. “Thank you Lance.” He stood and grabbed the bag off the floor sliding it onto his shoulder. 

“It’s all going to work out.” Lance stood and moved around the table. He looked down at Tyr and smiled. “He really is quite a handsome fellow.”

 

 

Two weeks in the Seychelles had at the start seemed like a long time but now as they flopped their luggage in the hallway it seemed too short. The pile of mail and newspapers on the hall table screamed too much work. There would be plenty of time in the morning. 

Late Sunday morning felt as tired as the evening before. Nimueh considered letting it all go but thought of the horrendous week that would create had her moving. With a bout of what energy she could muster, she tossed in a load of laundry and put personal effects away. She left the suitcases for Arthur. 

As the house was pin neat the only other thing to deal with was stuff on the hall table. The newspapers were easy. As she sat with a cup of coffee she skimmed them for anything she wanted and left the rest for Arthur. That left the mail.

It was amazing how much junk mail Arthur received. Not just ads but constant requests by charities and others for money. There was one letter, though, that stood out from the rest. It was from a solicitor’s office, Garrah, Webb, Harrison & Palmer. Something about the envelope made her nervous. She slipped into the half bath off the kitchen and locked the door. She stared at the envelope for a long moment before she opened it slowly and took out the contents.

 

Dear Mr. Pendragon,

I represent Mr. Merlin Emrys. 

This letter is to inform you that on 7th May Mr. Emrys gave birth to a son, Tyr Rudyard Emrys. He has identified you as the paternal parent of said child. 

Enclosed with this letter is a file stamped copy of an Application to Terminate Rights of a Natural Parent that Mr. Emrys has filed with the courts. 

Mr. Emrys wishes to make it clear that he neither expects nor wants any form of support, financial or otherwise, and that he does not expect you to acknowledge this child in any way beyond what is absolutely necessary. With this in mind, enclosed please find a Waiver and Release. By signing this document, in front of a notary, you would waive all rights and responsibilities for the said child. If you have any questions as to the legality of this document, it is recommended that you seek a solicitor.

For your convenience I have enclosed a self-addressed, stamped envelope to return the document to me once it has been signed.

Thank you for attention to this matter.

Lancelot DuLac, Esq.

 

Nimueh stared dumbfounded at the letter. She could see the irony in this situation, that Merlin had given birth to Arthur’s son the day they were married. She was surprised though that he was asking Arthur to give up the boy. If it had been her in this situation she would have taken him for all she could. ‘So Pendragon money isn’t good enough for you.’ She immediately admonished herself for thinking that. He was handing her a way to never having to deal with him or this child and here she was faulting him for it. Some small part of her felt guilty for not telling Arthur, for hiding this from him, for denying him this child, but she pushed those thoughts down immediately. Before he could notice how long she had been hiding in the bathroom she closed up the letter and hid it in the one place he wouldn’t look, her purse. 

Monday was too complicated. Nimueh hadn’t time to think after being away for two weeks. Tuesday, however, held her answer. Her volunteer work at Legal Aid involved helping persons of supposedly limited means with problems involving employment. Sophia Tirmor was a pretty girl who was in danger of being fired, accused of inappropriate handling of documents at work. Nimueh couldn’t believe her luck that Sophia was a notary working for Mercia Enterprises, a subsidiary of Pendragon Corp. A friend owed her a favor. For his assistance in making Sophia’s problem disappear, she notarized the release for Nimueh. 

 

The call from Lance had been harder than he thought it would be. Somewhere deep down he had hoped that Arthur would care, would want to know his son, their son. He let himself cry until Tyr woke and looked at him as if he knew. Merlin sobered up in the light of that. He had more important things to do than cry over Arthur Pendragon and the most important was right in front of him. 

Wanting to move forward Merlin decided to have a small get together on a Sunday afternoon to allow his friends to meet Tyr. Finna had practically been living there and a couple of them had been by like Gwen and Morgana but most had been giving him space and putting up with his sparse Facebook and Twitter feed. It wasn’t a large group but they filled his living room. His mother, Finna and Will, Sefa and Percy, Gilli and Drea, Morgana, Gwen, who brought Lance, and Gwaine who brought Elena with him. Merlin didn’t have any doubts that Tyr was a Pendragon because even at four weeks he knew how to command a room and had all eyes on him for the time he was awake delighting in the attention. But Arthur had chosen not to acknowledge him so Merlin constructed a family for him, the people who supported him, who were there when he needed them most.

 

Arthur settled into married life rather easily. To him it really wasn’t much of a change except that now Nimueh officially lived in his home instead of playing games and pretending she wasn’t living there for Uther’s sake. He really liked waking up to a warm body, sitting down to breakfast together as opposed to rushed darts out of doors at odd hours, just the sounds of another person watching TV or listening to music. The master suite of his bedroom had two walk in closets and an alcove. He was glad to see them filled. 

There were also just little touches here and there. A light smell of perfume, lavender and lilacs. Knickknacks, the odd vase, a painting. Photos of happy people. Somewhere she had found some of him as a child and added those to the collection. There were CDs and movies and books. She rearranged all the furniture fitting together all their best pieces. In those first few months they had dinner parties and Saturday afternoon barbecues. She kept their social calendar light and they still went to The Rising Sun on Friday nights. This lasted for about six months. It was a Tuesday night over a light dinner at home that she uttered the words that seemed to change everything. “I want to have a baby.”

It seemed overnight their world changed. Suddenly there were more dinners out, receptions and cocktail parties, especially on Friday nights. The crowd invited to the barbecues was slowly changing. More often than not Gwaine and Percy were replaced with Valiant and Kay and often there were people he knew only through his father’s philanthropic activities. They needed a group of people of a similar class for their children to associate with she said.

And then there was the Schedule. Apparently Nimueh had a carefully crafted plan that involved scheduling everything. Arthur, not knowing what to say, just nodded and went along.

For six months they followed the Schedule with no success. The next six months Arthur endured changes to his diet, changes in underwear, sleeping conditions and a limit to some of his activities, mostly no horseback, bike or motorcycle riding and no hot tubs or jacuzzis. She sent him to doctors for count and motility tests though she already knew the truth of that. After a year of trying she began with the doctors. The first doctor she had seen told her she needed to relax and to come back in a year. The second told her she needed to relax but that he would run a few tests. When he told her it was unlikely she could have children she threatened to sue him for malpractice. The third one told her she had an inhospitable environment. That maybe if she changed her ways, her diet, things might improve. She was desperate but told none of this to Arthur. Somehow the image of Merlin slipping back into their lives with a beautiful blond haired baby came to mind. She couldn’t let him displace her. With intense determination she began to seek alternative methods. Body cleanses, a macrobiotic diet and some form of mysticism that Arthur didn’t dare question.

The first time Arthur met Morgause had been unpleasant. He had awoken early on a Sunday to find the other side of the bed empty and cool. He wasn’t sure why but he felt the need to wear more than pants so slipped on a pair of joggers and a tee. He heard voices as he approached the kitchen looking for coffee. As soon as he entered they stopped speaking and the glare the woman he had never seen before gave him sent a chill up and down his spine. He knew instantly that she disliked him. Everything after that made him adjust that assessment to despise.

Arthur endured Nimueh’s increasingly odd behavior and constant need to discuss things they could do differently to have a child. The lecture he received when he suggested they could use a surrogate absolutely insured he would never bring up the idea of adoption. Morgause became a constant presence in the house suggesting changes and things they could do. Under her direction, they adopted new diets that seemed to Arthur to consist only of twigs, berries and bugs. They redecorated the house with a theme toward nature, creation and rebirth. The only room spared was his office but only because he threatened to withdraw any and all financial support for their ‘project’.

For the most part, Arthur had kept his mouth shut. He had spoken to Morgana, Gwen and Elena who had led him to believe that Nimueh was just feeling desperate and that things would just work out if they gave it time. She needed time to relax and it was Arthur’s job to be there, ready to be a support and do his ‘job’. He was patient with the rituals and strange food. He had remained silent when the house was filled with crystals. He had merely stared for a couple of minutes when he came home to find his bed gone, a platform with a thin, stiff mattress in its place and floor to ceiling plants. He had grown use to coming home to find Morgause and her followers holding prayer vigils. It seemed that there was always a new group except for two, Helios and Alator, that Arthur had come to think of as lackeys, doing everything they were told. All of this and more he tolerated until they went one step too far. They were gathered in the living room, nude, all of them. Nimueh lay on the floor spread eagle as men danced naked over her, rubbing their genitals on her. Arthur said enough and threatened to leave her if she didn’t rein it in. Nimueh agreed that there would be no more rituals involving nudity.

Arthur began to volunteer for business trips. His hours at the office began to run later and later. He found reasons to spend more time at IPF. He often went out with the boys and returned to weekly footie with his friends. Nimueh delved deeper into her exploration of mysticism with Morgause who all but moved into one of their spare rooms. They kept to the Schedule but barely, it more of a dreaded chore than something to be excited about. He ignored the strange people and odd foods and potions and they kept things to a minimum at least while he was there. He did decide though that their relationship was done when he found Morgause in his bed late one night fucking his wife with a strap-on.

Uther Pendragon gave his son a smug look but somehow refrained from saying I told you so or anything else although Arthur was sure he really wanted to. Instead he had simply said to keep things out of the press. That went out the door immediately when Morgause and her followers were unable to keep their mouths shut. There were rumors of wild parties, orgies, drugs and Arthur having a secret love child. Nimueh had thought to potentially press an advantage regarding that ‘love child’ and have their prenuptial agreement set aside but as the details started to emerge her solicitor said he didn’t want to know, advised her to walk away with what the prenup offered and keep her mouth shut. Uther, wanting to shut it all down, the media, the accusations, Morgause and her minions, offered her £5Million under the table, but everything, and he meant everything, had to stop. In the end, after two years of marriage, it was really open and shut fairly quickly. Or at least it was until the inquiries started.

The Igraine Pendragon Foundation was something that Arthur truly cared about and took pride in being a part. He had started at 15 when his father “volunteered” his services for a summer. Uther introduced him to every aspect of the charity including having him sit on the board as an observer. The following summer he spent time visiting a number of the charities that received funds from the foundation. It had been a real eye opener to see so many women pregnant or with young children struggling for food, shelter and medical care. It was there and then that he really understood his father’s words about being grateful for and prudent with what they had. From then on he was dedicated to working for the foundation even if all he could commit was a couple of hours a week to sorting mail or stuffing envelopes. Even though the foundation had its own full time director well versed in how to run a charity, Arthur took his role as Vice Chairman of the Board of Directors very seriously. He kept in close contact with the Director, knew the operations and finances inside out. He was completely committed to the cause. His father had been slowly turning things over to him and it was expected that in a few short years he would step down as Chairman in favor of Arthur.

Arthur had let Nimueh in when she asked to volunteer. He hoped she would feel the same dedication and drive he felt, and if she didn’t, at least understand his. The first few months had gone well and slowly they were trusting her with more and more. No one had questioned the first ones. They were so few and far between that no one thought to. But as time went on, as she was bolstered by her successes, there were more. Duplicates for minor one time disbursements to charities redirected to an out of country account, all bearing Arthur’s signature. Discovered in an audit, the Director had everything gone over three times before she approached Uther with the evidence of over a million pounds skimmed off to the untraceable account. Arthur swore up and down that it wasn’t him and so the investigations began. 

 

In the months following Tyr’s arrival, Merlin divided all his time between work, finishing his qualifications, caring for his son and reconnecting with his family. It was hard, frustrating and tiring but he wouldn’t have traded it for the world. Though it had taken an additional six months he finally had his architecture certification and a spot was offered to him to be a full architect. It had been an easy decision. He was determined to make a good life for him and Tyr and being a full architect could do that. It would mean another year and a half to two years of really hard work but it would be worth it.

Merlin spent the next six months working harder then perhaps he ever had and it was paying off. The firm he was working for had offered him a promotion, pay rise and a chance to have them pay some of his school fees. And it wasn’t just his career that seemed to be looking up.  
Merlin’s father had died shortly before he was born. He had not been close with his father’s family as a child but in recent years he had cultivated a relationship with his father’s sister, Annis. Though she had been married she had never had children. When Tyr came along she took an immediate shine to the boy and he to her. She became something more akin to a grandma to him even offering to watch him after Merlin returned to work. She was a godsend if ever there was and his only regret there was that he had not been closer with her sooner.

He had seen him a few times in the small coffee shop he liked to frequent a few short blocks from his office. Merlin had thought him very handsome with dark brown hair and dark eyes and his smile did something for him. He hadn’t been attracted to anyone in quite a while and he thought at first that it was perhaps that he was just horny. One morning he decided to say hi. It wasn’t long before they were having short friendly conversations. Merlin found his laugh warm and inviting. Frey was smart, confident and practical, knew what he wanted but at the same time was a bit shy and quiet. Their relationship began slowly out of necessity. With Merlin working on his full architecture license and Frey working on finishing his teacher qualifications, they had little time but as far as he was concerned that was a good thing. He waited a good six months before he introduced him to Tyr who was immediately smitten. It was another six months before he himself admitted that he might be falling in love with him.

Aunt Annis’ sudden death a little more than a week after Ty's second birthday was both a shock and a boon. He had never given thought to her personal business or finances and so it came as a surprise when she named him as executor of her will. He had assumed that she rented the house in St John’s Wood and lived off a nice pension but the truth was she had been far wealthier than he had ever speculated or she let on. She left the majority of her money to charity but certainly didn’t forget him. She left him her four bedroom cottage house with a maintenance trust and a nice amount of money in trust for him and Tyr. He hung a picture of the three of them together in the front hall and planted her favorite flowers in the front beds every year.

 

The only good constant in Arthur’s life that he could see were his friends and maybe his sister. Though he was never quite sure why or how, they had stuck with him after his father’s attempts to force him to give them up and after Nimueh’s attempts to leave them behind with her social climbing ambitions. They had been his staunch supporters. It was they who sustained him through his darkest days, kept him sane and in the world.

Vivian had been the first of their friends to get engaged. To Cenred. An odd tall guy, with long hair and a beard. He had been a couple of years ahead of them at uni majoring in business though you wouldn’t have guessed it. Arthur and Nimueh had been next and the first of their group to marry and after that it seemed the others caught the fever. Vivian had married Cenred in a rather lavish fashion that no doubt broke a bank somewhere. Leon and Morgana had finally acknowledged what everyone knew. Next up had been Gwen. She had married a solicitor named Lance at a small ceremony in France, and now they had a young son, Henry. Percy had eloped with a girl named Sefa. That left Gwaine, Elena and Elyan. It was Elyan who declared his firm hold on bachelorhood the Friday Gwaine and Elena told them they were getting married.  
Other than a narrowly avoided chance passing on the street six months after Arthur had gotten married, Merlin had managed to avoid Arthur despite them sharing several friends. It had, of course, meant that Merlin had missed some events, celebrations, weddings. There were a few things where he came early and slipped out the back door or came later after he had been informed they were gone, but mostly he just missed out. He wasn’t terribly close with Vivian so that hadn’t been so bad, but missing Morgana’s wedding had been hard. She had asked if he could put on a stiff upper lip but understood he couldn’t. He did get to attend Gwen’s wedding in a small village in France. He could not, under any circumstance, avoid Gwaine and Elena’s wedding. They were too close, too important. And Gwaine had no choice but to invite Arthur as they were cousins. It would be a big wedding and friends promised to work hard to keep them separate at the actual wedding and reception. The stag party would be a bit harder but Merlin decided he was made of sterner stuff and that Arthur wasn’t going to keep him away or prevent him from having a good time. 

Arthur for his part had given little thought to Merlin until cornered by Gwaine. Gwaine made it clear that Arthur was to be on his best behavior. No jokes calling Merlin a girl or other derogatory comments about Merlin’s preferences. He had looked Arthur in the eye and made it clear that he knew everything.

It’s funny how things workout sometimes. Gwaine’s stag party was a good example. Merlin and Lance could only stay for dinner both citing responsibilities at home. Arthur and Elyan had to miss dinner but would be there to head to the clubs.

 

The wedding and reception was in the garden on the grounds of the Canterbury Cathedral. Arthur had thought his wedding had been beautiful but this was magical and he wasn’t just thinking about the incredible setting. Of course there were beautiful flowers and banners and ribbons strung all about but he knew the real difference was the genuine love between Gwaine and Elena. They brought a beauty to it the he knew did not exist at his wedding. He had been a bit put out that Gwaine hadn’t asked him to be one of his groomsmen but he had understood. Arthur and Gwaine were cousins first and friends second no matter how their parents felt about it. He was just glad Uther had been unable to attend. He would no doubt have made comments about Gwaine choosing Merlin and Percy to be his best men.

As Arthur had come stag he had been asked to sit with his, Morgana’s and Gwaine’s elderly dowager Aunt Dolma. A surprisingly tall and sturdy woman despite being in her 90s. She gave him something to distract himself from watching Gwaine, Merlin and Percy step up to the front and take their places. As he listened to her ramble on about the state of her world he wondered what her life had been really like. She was his grandfather Constantine’s older sister and he had heard the stories. She had refused to be married off and had eventually run away to see the world. He remembered some of her stories as a child thinking of them as great adventures but now he wondered. He looked up at her with smile, “Aunt Dolma, who was Jean?”

Dolma turned to him with a knowing smile. She took one of his hand in hers, “Oh Arthur, the world has changed a bit since I was young. I suppose I can tell you now. Jean was my best friend, my confidant, my companion. I loved her dearly and miss her each and every day.”

He wasn’t actually surprised. Morgana had implied this some years ago. He nodded knowingly. “I’m glad to know you had someone who made you happy.”

She patted his hand, “You will too Arthur if you quit listening to that windbag of a father of yours. Follow your heart dear even if you have to go the long way round.” 

Arthur wanted to say something in response but the music began and everyone stood to watch the bride. As Elena came up the aisle Dolma leaned close and whispered in his ear, “Now that is the face of love.” He had to agree.

It wasn’t exactly that he felt envious but more that he felt embarrassed and out of place. He had received a few looks here and there and had no doubt that many in attendance were whispering about him. The very public end of his own marriage was just a few short weeks ago and now here he was at a family wedding escorting his Great-Aunt Dolma. He didn’t think that was so bad though. She was more interesting than 90% of the people in attendance.

Arthur could only distract himself for so long. He had come for Elena really more than Gwaine or his family. And really, that was rather humorous to him. Uther had introduced them hoping that Arthur would marry her. But it was Merlin who had pulled her into their group, introduced her to Gwaine. He had been avoiding it but with that thought he cast his eye over Merlin. He looked good. He was wearing his hair a bit longer and a closely trimmed beard. The tuxedo he was wearing looked as if had been tailored to fit his lean, graceful form. 

Embarrassed with himself, Arthur tucked away anymore thoughts he had about Merlin and turned his attention to Elena and Gwaine as they exchanged their vows. 

More with the thoughts of being kind and gentlemanly, Arthur stuck with Dolma escorting her all the way to the lounge they had set up for them while they waited for the reception to begin. He made sure she was comfortably seated with a drink when she dismissed him with the following statement. “Go get drunk and party with your friends Arthur. It quits being fun sooner than you think.” With that she winked at him and turned to the one of the elderly ladies she often talked to at family events.

A bit surprised at the dismissal, Arthur turned to see a sea of people a few of whom he recognized. It took him what felt like forever to work his way to a friendly face. “Are you alright Arthur?” concern clear in his voice.

Arthur didn’t know Lance well. It had always felt like he knew something, saw straight through him. “My first really in the public outing since.. well” He didn’t finish the sentence.

Lance nodded knowingly. “Ah, well then you need this more than I do.” He shoved the drink he was holding into Arthur’s hand. He turned away to speak to someone before Arthur could respond. He turned back a moment later with a fresh drink and Elyan and his date, Ariana. 

Arthur smiled and toasted them both. Now that he was with friends, he was loath to leave their sides at least until they were seated for dinner, fortunately with the two of them. He sat quietly through the toasts and first dances. He did eventually get up and dance with the bride and Morgana but after that he slunk away with a drink in hand. He wasn’t going to admit in a million years how hard it was to watch happy couples sway suggestively on the dance floor. He did manage to make himself look busy by speaking with distant relatives but perhaps had hit a new low when he found himself hiding in the loo. After deciding that his was getting ridiculous, he took a few minutes to wash his face and fix his tie. 

As Arthur exited the facilities he heard a whimper and a snuffling noise that got his attention. He spotted two little feet sticking up from under a bush and knelt down to see a small child. There was something about the shape of this child’s face, the curve of his nose, the shape of his chin, that drew Arthur in. Despite the red rimmed eyes and snotty nose, he was a handsome little boy with soft light brown curly hair and blue eyes. Arthur couldn’t make out his age but he couldn’t be more than 2 or 3. He spoke softly, “Hi there. I’m Arthur. What’s your name?”

The boy looked at him hesitantly as he wiped a hand across his dirty nose. His voice was small and Arthur had to struggle to hear him. “Tyr.”

“Well Tyr, it’s nice to meet you.” Arthur kept his voice quiet not wanting to scare the boy any more than he already seemed to be. “Are you hiding?”

“I wunned way,” Tyr just kept looking at him, unsure.

Arthur hesitated for a moment wondering if he should look for the boy’s mother but thought better of it, worried that he might wander off while he looked. “Why did you run away?”

“Inn ah said I couldnts gets eye cweam,” Tyr stuck his lips out in a pout Arthur was certain he used as a weapon to get what he wanted.

Arthur almost laughed at the pout on the boy’s face but schooled his features and tried a different tactic. “I’m sure your mummy is missing you,” Arthur stated hoping to get on the boy’s good side.

Tyr glared at him, “I donts has a mummy.”

Arthur felt like he had been admonished. “Well then how about your daddy? I bet he is worried about you.”

Tyr looked at him with surprise as if that idea had never occurred to him. “Donts wanna dada worweed.”

Arthur looked around for a moment to see if anyone else was about. In the distance he spotted several adults grouped together including Morgana, Gwaine and Percy. He turned back to Tyr. 

“I bet your dada is looking for you right now.” He reached out his hand.

Tyr leaned forward, “Dada? Where Dada?”

“I’ll show you.” Arthur finally got Tyr to take his hand. It took a little doing but he freed him from the bush and got him on his feet. “Do you want me to carry you or can you walk?”

Tyr put a hand to his chest and declared, “I’m big.”

“Ok then, walk it is.” Arthur took his hand and began to lead him toward the small group of people who appeared to be dividing up. “Do you see your dada?”

Tyr pointed at where a tall dark haired man appeared to moving about excitedly and Arthur realized that it was Merlin. Something in his chest sparked at watching him and the memory of seeing him stood next to Gwaine came back. He quickly squashed down any thoughts. Arthur had long ago given up any rights to any thoughts or feelings for Merlin. He looked down at the boy and suddenly could see the resemblance for what it was. “Is Merlin your dada?”

Tyr pointed again and shouted loud enough for Merlin to hear. “DADA!”

Merlin turned around desperately scanning the area and then came running toward them like a freight train out of control. He dropped on his knees in front of the boy and began to run his hands over him. “Tyr. Oh thank god.” 

“I sowwy dada.” Tyr lowered his head and set his lips into a smaller version of his earlier pout.

Arthur stared down at Merlin watching the tension leave his face as he ran his hands over the boy, insuring that he was ok. He looked older, well put together. Perhaps a little broader in the shoulders. His hair was trimmed perfectly around his face. His close cut beard and mustache could only be described as sexy. A sudden rush of guilt and desire had him tensing up a bit.

Merlin continued his checking of the boy and then pulled him into a hug which Tyr attempted to squirm out of. The boy twisted as best he could and pointed up. “My fwend Arfur.”

Merlin looked up to see Arthur Pendragon shining in all his golden glory looking down at him. He had convinced himself that he was ready for this but now he wasn’t so sure. Arthur was just as handsome as ever, from his perfectly mussed blond hair, square jaw, broad shoulders, perfectly tailored suit to his polished dress shoes. He felt a slight rush of headiness knowing exactly what was under that suit. Arthur stared at him for a moment before clearing his throat and speaking, “I found him in the bushes outside the loo.”

Merlin swallowed for a moment. He thought that fate seemed to enjoy little jokes at his expense as he realized he was on his knees, in front of Arthur. He blushed a bit as he cleared his throat trying his best to hide his nerves but all that came out was “oh.”

Before Arthur could say anything a rather handsome man turned up beside Merlin with a clear look of relief on his face. Arthur couldn’t help but notice him, how close he stood to Merlin, how he put his hand on Merlin’s back as he spoke. “Oh thank god you found him.” 

Merlin smiled nervously as he stood up with Tyr in his arms. “Actually, it was Arthur.” He cleared his throat again trying to disguise his discomfort. “Frey Leannan this is Arthur Pendragon to whom I must say thank you for finding my son.”

If the man, Frey, knew anything about Arthur and Merlin, he did a good job of hiding it. “It’s nice to meet you.” He smiled brightly, “I also want to thank you for finding this little rascal.” 

Arthur felt a twist of what might be called jealously as he smiled and nodded. Whatever else might have been said was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of Morgana and Finna.

“Oh thank god you found him,” Finna said.

Suddenly Arthur found himself walking away with Morgana as Merlin moved off with his friends. “Why didn’t you tell me Merlin had a son?”

Morgana gave him a sharp look. “Because, brother dear, last I checked you stopped caring about Merlin almost...what… three years ago.”

Arthur stopped and turned to look where Merlin stood with his friends, Tyr in his arms. “I still would have liked to have known.”

Morgana gave him a knowing look. “If you apologized for whatever you’ve done I am willing to bet he would forgive you.”

Arthur had the good grace to look guilty and changed the subject as he swiped two glasses of champagne off a passing waiter’s tray. “So how old is Tyr?”

Morgana narrowed her look at him for a moment. “He’s two.” She stopped short of saying anything further as she figured Arthur didn’t need any reminders of Nimueh just now.

“He seems like a nice little boy. Who’s his mother?” Arthur asked as he took a sip.

In the two years plus since she had asked Gwaine she had kept whatever theories or thoughts she had of Tyr’s parentage to herself. She gave Arthur a look of genuine surprise. “Arthur, you know Merlin is a bearer.”

Arthur choked on his drink. Of course he knew that. “I guess I forgot” was all he could think to say.

Morgana just continued on as though he hadn’t said anything. “I don’t know who the father is. He’s never said and I’ve never asked. Merlin’s doing a wonderful job raising him. He really is a very bright, sweet boy.”

 

Arthur went home that night a bit drunk with thoughts of Merlin swirling in his head. So much had changed in the last three years, and apparently not just for him. He would loathe to admit that some small part of him had been hoping that Merlin had been pining, waiting for him. To see that Merlin had moved on, had a child and, he was certain, a new partner, sent him into a bit of tailspin. All he could think about was that that could have been him. If he had somehow stood up to his father he could have been happily settled down with a child. 

Arthur felt fortunate that his father had been unable to attend the wedding, and not just because he might of seen what took place between him and Merlin. He had spent all of five minutes thinking about who he could take as a date. He had felt like anyone he asked might make assumptions about the occasion and that included his current regular booty call Sam. Stag had been mostly easy as plenty of his friends and distant relatives were in attendance. The uncomfortable part had been the hand full of women that had propositioned him, one right in front of her date. The horrible part had been Sir Alined Deorham practically throwing his barely legal 18 year old daughter Helene at his feet. She was a vapid, silly child who giggled at him while her father inquired of “his old friend” Uther. No doubt Uther would have seen an opportunity. Arthur was just praying he never learned of this girl.

By Sunday night dinner at Uther’s, Arthur was too wound up in his own thoughts. Without Morgana there to run some level of interference he was totally at Uther’s mercy and what was the point of resisting. He told his father to go ahead with two stipulations, that she couldn’t be a mindless debutante and had to be close to his age. Wednesday at lunch he was introduced to Forridel King.

 

As they headed back to their hotel room from the wedding Merlin could honestly say he had a good time. The ceremony had been quite lovely and Elena had made a beautiful bride. As for running into Arthur, well that might have been the best thing of it all. It had set him to thinking. Once, a long time ago, he had loved and it had been bright and wonderful until someone had tossed it aside. After that he had guarded his heart deep behind thick walls and heavy locked doors, and it had been easy to stay there until he had met Frey. They had taken things slow and bit by bit Frey had opened those doors and pulled down those walls. And Merlin, he had been afraid, scared to let himself love again, but love again he did. When they arrived at his room he invited Frey in and asked him to stay. Perhaps it was the ‘high’ from the wedding, but he was ready and he did. He confessed everything, about Arthur, their affair and Tyr. He admitted his fears, his hopes and dreams. And when Frey asked why he was telling him all this, he told him how much he loved him. 

 

A couple of weeks had passed since Gwaine and Elena’s wedding and Arthur was still thinking about Merlin. He had gone on two dates with Forridel and they had both agreed that there was little interest other than friendship, but agreed to keep seeing each other to keep their parents off their backs. In an effort to avoid Uther and his possible inquiries of his private life, Arthur had taken to working in alternative locations and getting out of the office more often, mostly at lunch. The first time he had run into Merlin was a complete bit of happenstance but it had set his mind a whirl again. He really hadn’t meant to follow or stalk Merlin but somehow he found himself walking near the sandwich shop he had encountered him at before. The third time was completely intentional but he justified it by saying he just needed to know that Merlin was happy.

“Merlin, what a surprise.” Arthur’s voice was jovial.

Merlin turned to look at him. This was the third time he had been “surprised” by Arthur. He kept his voice neutral but he was worried. “Arthur.”

Arthur smiled tentatively at him. He could see the tension in Merlin and thought quickly of something that might ease that. “How’s Tyr?”

Merlin shook his head and spoke harshly. “No. You signed the paperwork Arthur.”

Arthur jerked back uncertain where that was coming from. “What are you talking about?”

Merlin stepped forward till he was in Arthur’s personal space and spoke in a low, angry tone.  
“You signed away your rights Arthur. He’s now my son and only my son.”

Arthur was confused. He had no idea what in god’s name Merlin was talking about and it showed on his face. “What are you saying? I don’t understand. What rights?”

Fear suddenly gripped Merlin’s heart as he looked at Arthur. He swallowed hard and took a step back. “I..I have to go.”

Arthur had just stood stunned by what Merlin had said. 

Within ten minutes Merlin was on the phone with a Mr. Garrah who was apologizing. “I am sorry to say that Mr. DuLac has sought other employment.” Panic seized him. He had forgotten that Lance had taken the job with legal aid but Mr. Garrah assured him he could assist. Merlin had an appointment with him the next morning.

The offices of Garrah, Webb, Harrison & Palmer looked the same though Merlin did notice that Lance’s name had been removed from their list of associates posted in the lobby. The lady at the front desk was kind, offering him something to drink while he waited. He was too nervous for that, afraid he would spill it all over himself. Fortunately he didn’t have to wait long for Mr. Garrah.

Garrah was a bit of a grouchy old man with a gravelly voice. “Mr. Emrys, after our conversation yesterday I had your file pulled and reviewed it. It seems to me that things are pretty much straightforward.”

Merlin took a deep breath. “I had a run in with Arthur yesterday that leaves me very uncertain.” He told him the whole incident stressing specifically how confused Arthur seemed to be when he mentioned the paperwork. “What if Arthur wasn’t the one who signed the paperwork?”

Garrah just sat there looking at Merlin as though he were telling him the plot of a third rate telly show. “I think that highly unlikely. Mr. Pendragon has clearly benefited from not having to support a child.”

“I’m sure you have seen the papers. Arthur and his wife recently divorced. It was discovered afterward that she had been forging his name.” Merlin stood and paced the room. “I knew her and believe me, she was devious enough to have done this.

Garrah sat up a bit. “That would certainly make things interesting. But the burden of proof would be on him.”

“Would it? I never got to tell him directly. All my communications were either ignored, blocked or returned. That release is the only proof I have that Arthur knew anything about Tyr.” His voice was starting to sound choked up.

“Ok, come have a seat and try to calm down. It isn’t going to help you to get so worked up.” Garrah tried to sound reassuring.

Merlin looked miserable but knew the old man was right. He sat back down with a heavy sigh. “So now what?”

“You have a couple of choices.” Garrah spoke as though he were a grandfather giving advice. “The first is obvious, do nothing. It’s possible that he will do nothing or get too caught up in his own personal business.”

Merlin asked anxiously, “And the second choice?”

Garrah cleared his throat. “We could send a letter to Mr. Pendragon reminding him of the Waiver and Release he signed. That would, of course, bring the matter to his attention.”

It was clear in his voice that Merlin was close to tears. “What happens if it turns out he didn’t sign it?”

“He would have to prove that he didn’t,” Garrah stated.

Merlin choked a bit, “And if he did? He has the kind of money to pay experts.”

Garrah stared at him for a moment. “You would be back to square one.”

Merlin stared at the table in front of him as he asked his next question, “Could he take Tyr?”

Garrah blinked at him. “I am going to assume that you are not using drugs or engaged in other illicit activities. That you have a job that sufficiently supports the both of you and that Tyr has been well cared for.”

“Of course,” Merlin nodded so Garrah continued. “Then it would be very unlikely that the courts would remove him from your care.”

Merlin let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. He closed his eyes for a moment. “That’s good.”

Garrah looked at him squarely. “There is something you need to consider. Mr. Pendragon can make a petition to the Court. While we would be informed we could not stop the Court from providing Mr. Pendragon copies of the record.”

“I thought Mr. DuLac said the records would be sealed?” Merlin stared at him.

“They are sealed to all but the principals of the case,” Garrah stated.

Merlin suddenly felt like things couldn’t get worse. “What do you suggest?”

Garrah sat back and smiled, “I find that strategic honesty generally is the best policy.”

 

Arthur had been shocked by Merlin’s anger. He stood there for a moment watching Merlin’s retreating back as he thought about his words. You signed away your rights Arthur. He’s now my son and only my son. The implication of those words hit him hard. Before he could even think about it he was moving. He thought about calling but this was a conversation he needed to conduct in person. It only took him twenty minutes to get back to the office and darken the door of the person he sought.

“Brother dear, what can I do for you?” Morgana looked up from her computer and smiled.

Arthur closed her office door and moved toward the desk. “I want the truth Morgana.”

“You are an arse. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Not funny.” Arthur gave her a scathing look. “Merlin’s son, when was he born?”

Morgana suddenly sat up straighter and turned her full attention to him. It was then that she really took a good look at him, could see the intense strain in him. “Why do you ask?”

Arthur barked back, “Because I need to know.”

Morgana gave him a scathing look. She could tell there was something to this and intended to get to the bottom of it. Arthur might be her brother but Merlin was a close friend. “Not unless you tell me why.”

Arthur glared at her, his jaw tight with anger. He could see she wasn’t going to give him what he wanted without something in return. He dropped into one of the chairs in front of her desk and closed his eyes a moment before speaking. “Before Nimueh..” He stopped and took a deep breath, “Merlin and I were secretly dating for about six months. Father saw us and told me that if I didn’t break it off he would ruin Merlin and disown me.”

“Oh Arthur.” Both the disappointment that he hadn’t stood up to Uther and her sympathy for his situation came through in those two words.

“Being the dutiful son I am I just stopped seeing him, didn’t tell him why and started seeing Nimueh,” Arthur’s voice was bitter. “I told her enough and then let her lead me by the nose.”

Morgana thought of all she knew about Tyr Emrys from the moment she saw that first picture. She had gotten it right from the start and then left it alone because it wasn’t her business. But now she questioned that choice. She was also curious as to why Arthur was suddenly confessing to her. “So what led you to me?”

“I ran into him near the Winchester building. He didn’t look happy to see me so I thought I would choose neutral ground and ask about Tyr. He got upset and said, I quote, ‘You signed away your rights Arthur. He’s now my son and only my son.’” Arthur glared at her for a moment, “At Elena and Gwaine’s wedding, you seemed to know something.”

Morgana leveled a look at him, “Arthur I have only speculated and I don’t know anything for sure. Truth is I haven’t asked and Merlin hasn’t volunteered. And the topic never comes up with his friends.” She stressed the word never.

He got up and paced. “Jesus Christ Gama. What if she knew? He said I signed my rights away.” His voice rose in pitch, “You know I would never have done that.”

Morgana didn’t need to ask who she was. “You need to get control of yourself Arthur. You need to talk to Merlin.”

Arthur stopped his pacing to stand in front of the window facing away from her. “He hates me. I was cruel and heartless. And he thinks I just walked away from his son, our son.” After a moment he turned to face her, his eyes wet. “You have to believe that I would never have done that.”

The office was quiet as she stood and walked over to him. She spoke softly. “He was born on May 7 two years ago.”

Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep shuddering breath because the irony of that was not lost on him. “I’ve lost so much time.”

Morgana put an arm around his shoulders.

 

Arthur waited a day before he darkened Geoffrey Monmouth’s doorstep. He had no idea how he was going to explain this to the old man but he thought of all the problems that the Pendragons had faced in recent years. This would probably be just a blip on his radar. “I need your help Geoffrey, and your complete discretion.”

Geoffrey gave him a serious smile, “Of course, Arthur.”

Unable to sit Arthur got up and paced the length of the carpet in from of the solicitor’s desk, “This is very personal and I need as few people as possible to know about it especially my father.” 

Geoffrey nodded. “Your father might be my client but that does not entitle him to know what you and I discuss as it pertains to you personally.”

Arthur shook his head in relief. “Excellent.” He took a deep breath and told Geoffrey as much of the story as he needed to know.

As soon as Arthur finished speaking Geoffrey leaned back in his chair and stroked his beard for several moments. “It is quite a conundrum. I can, of course, request the record from the Court. If you are named as a principal, you are entitled to a copy of the record.”

“And then what?” Arthur asked anxiously.

“Family Court records are sealed with good reason. Their first goal is to protect the child. We would have to present really compelling evidence to the court to reopen the case.” Geoffrey looked at him with concern.

Arthur suddenly felt desperate. “You have to believe me Geoffrey, I would never have signed away my rights or walked away from my responsibilities. “

“I believe you Arthur.” Geoffrey stated with conviction. “But the court may not be easily swayed.”

“I will do whatever it takes Geoffrey,” Arthur said adamantly.

Geoffrey looked down at the calendar on his desk for a moment. “I will contact the Family Court and make a request of the record. It will take a few days for them to respond. They will of course inform Mr. Emrys.”

“Can he stop us?”

“No. You are entitled to a copy of the record,” Geoffrey informed. “After that we can make petition to the Court with regards to this waiver and release you might have signed. At that point Mr. Emrys will be allowed to respond either in favor of the petition or against it.” Geoffrey watched Arthur carefully for his response. “After that it is the Court’s discretion.”

Arthur had known Geoffrey Monmouth for as long as he could remember and valued the man’s opinion. Arthur looked at him thoughtfully, “Is there anything I can do?”

Geoffrey shook his head, “While certainly bound by the law, the Family Court might be swayed by a personal statement.”

Arthur looked uncertain, “A personal statement?”

Geoffrey immediately understood his concerns, “Just something heartfelt and to the point. You do not need to include personal details. I will, of course, want to read it and make suggestions for changes.” Arthur just nodded his head so Geoffrey continued, “And Arthur, you should not seek out Mr. Emrys or the child. We want to appear above reproach.”

 

Merlin had thought long and hard about what Mr. Garrah had said. Honesty was the best policy and in light of that he decided that a letter should be sent to Arthur reminding him of the documentation he signed, that Merlin hoped he signed. He didn’t want to consider any other alternative but he was also going to defend his position. Strategic honesty Mr. Garrah had called it. The day they sent the letter Merlin took off work and he and Frey took Tyr to the zoo. Mr. Garrah received a copy of Arthur’s request to open the matter 2 days later.

 

Arthur had stumbled in late the night before and tossed the mail on the hall table along with his keys. He wouldn’t have given it much thought or any thought at all as he didn’t have important mail sent here except something about the envelope caught his attention that morning. He picked it up noting the name of a law firm, Garrah, Webb, Harrison & Palmer. He was going to be late so he tossed it in his briefcase to look at when he got to work. It wasn’t until after lunch that he had time. He was torn between crying and punching a hole in the wall. That was how Morgana found him a short time later. “Arthur?”

Arthur said nothing, simply gestured at the letter on his desk. Morgana picked up the letter and enclosure scanning both quickly. “That bitch.” She looked up at Arthur, “What are you going to do?”

“I’ve already spoken to Geoffrey about the matter. He was going to make inquiries but I suppose I need to take that to him...” Arthur stopped speaking. He took a loud shaky breath. Morgana moved toward him but Arthur stood up and stepped back. He felt like he was drowning in guilt, regret and heartache. He knew he had been a bastard at the time but this was beyond the pale. It was something he would never have done and that ate a bit at his soul. His voice barely rose above a whisper, “Does he hate me Morgana?”

Morgana looked at him and then down at the floor for a second. She felt like she was walking a thin line between the two. Her loyalties were divided though not pitted against each other, yet. “He never mentions you and when someone does, he’s quiet or leaves the room till the subject changes.” She watched him for a moment, “What are you thinking?

Arthur stood there for a moment staring into space, contemplating. “That I have to make this right.” He turned to look her in the eye, “And that bitch has to pay.” Morgana nodded with a smile on her face.

 

Merlin held his breath and looked at the phone. It was the call he had been both waiting for and dreading. He took another deep breath and picked it up. “Hello Mr. Garrah.”

Garrah got straight to the point, “Hello Merlin. They want to talk.”

“Oh?” Merlin was surprised. He had not expected that. “What is there to talk about?”

The old man’s voice seemed to become more gravelly as he spoke. “Mr. Pendragon is stating that he didn’t know and that he didn’t sign the release. He has filed a motion with the Court.”

Merlin felt his heart catch in his throat but he pushed his panic down. “Can he prove it?”

Garrah sighed, “I’ve read the motion. He has evidence that could compel the Court to allow experts to examine the document.”

“Can we stop him?” He asked desperately. “Can you file something with the Court that says this wouldn’t be good for Tyr?”

“I already have my team working on a response,” Garrah assured him. 

Merlin felt nervous at the idea and it showed in his voice. “So then why talk?”

“You are my client and I will ultimately do as you direct.” Garrah took a moment. “My job is to use my expertise to advise you. I think we should do it, get as much out in the open as we can. Find out what their endgame might be.”

Merlin’s doubts were loud and clear, “And if we don’t?”

“I believe that despite filing a motion asking the Court to deny they are likely to grant Pendragon’s request to test the original document. They have already set a date to consider the motion.” 

Merlin was resistant, “I don’t like it.”

Garrah took a deep breath, “It’s only talking at this point. And neither you or Pendragon would attend the first meeting.”

“What’s to prevent me from taking Tyr and leaving the country?”

“Nothing,” Garrah said truthfully. “But if Pendragon proves his allegations and presses on, the Court could rule in his favor in your absence.”

Merlin closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. He didn’t want to but he acquiesced. “Fine. Do what you think is best.”

Garrah stated firmly, “I will keep you informed.”

 

Two days later Geoffrey G. Monmouth, Esq. along with his assistant sat in the front conference room of Garrah, Webb, Harrison & Palmer. He stood as an ancient J. Killian Garrah, Esq. slowly made his way to the table followed by his assistant. The old man’s voice sounded like a car driving over gravel.. “As always good to see you Geoffrey.” He gestured to the woman next to him. “My assistant, Mary Collins.” 

Geoffrey and the other man smiled at Mary. “Nice to meet.” Geoffrey sat down, “Always a pleasure Killy. I want to introduce my assistant, Edwin Muirden.”

Garrah glared for a moment at Muirden as he took a seat, “However old you think I am, add a 100.”

Geoffrey smiled across the table. “Killy, I suspect you are going to outlive us all.”

“I at least intend to outlive you Geoffrey, “Garrah smirked at him.

Geoffrey nodded. “I have no doubt you will.

Garrah returned his nod. “Let’s get down to business.”

Geoffrey spoke up. “I want to thank you and your client for agreeing to this meeting. My associate and I have, of course, reviewed the Court record thoroughly.”

Garrah nodded. “You are certainly welcome but I do hope you understand that my client is rather anxious in regards to this matter.”

“I have spoken extensively with Mr. Pendragon on this matter,” Geoffrey stated. “He has admitted to me that he is in part responsible for the whole of the situation.”

Garrah looked at him curiously. “Does Mr. Pendragon admit paternity?”

“Mr. Pendragon stated that he engaged in a relationship with Mr. Emrys which makes paternity a possibility.” Geoffrey watched the old man.

“Mr. Emrys would prefer that we don’t put the cart before the horse.” Garrah looked over at Geoffrey to engage his response. “We are still currently operating on the idea that the Waiver and Release of Parental Rights is valid.”

“I did read the affidavit and exhibits signed by Mr. Emrys about his attempts to contact Mr. Pendragon.” Geoffrey shuffled through his small stack to pull it out. “He states that when he visited Mr. Pendragon’s home, he encountered the then Ms. Lake.” Geoffrey gestured to Edwin who pulled out a copy of an affidavit and handed it across the table. “Mr. Muirden is handing you an affidavit of Mr. Pendragon filed in his divorce proceeding stating that on two separate occasions the then Mrs. Pendragon purposely destroyed his cell phone including the sim card, misdirected mail and otherwise prevented Mr. Pendragon from receiving messages. This along with other incriminating evidence we believe would provide enough evidence to compel the Court to allow examination of that Waiver and Release to determine if the signature is in fact Mr. Pendragon’s.”

Garrah spent a few moments examining the affidavit as an excuse to consider his next words. “Let’s not mince words Geoffrey. Pendragon is free to walk away from this situation free and clear of any obligations. Mr. Emrys has and would continue to keep the entire business quiet.”

Geoffrey gave Garrah a tentative smile. “Mr. Pendragon wishes to do the right thing. He believes that it is his duty to do right by Mr. Emrys and the child. He also wishes to demonstrate that he would never would have for one moment shirked his responsibilities.”

Garrah sat back in his chair for a moment and stared at Geoffrey. He knew in that moment that Pendragon’s motivation was born of guilt for something he had done wrong. “I won’t lie. My client is opposed to this. He had thought the matter completely closed.” He stopped for a moment as he noticed the slightly sour expression on Geoffrey’s face. “I too have read the entries in the case with regards to the Pendragons and believe that the Court will rule in Mr. Pendragon’s favor. Therefore, in an effort to save time, money and the possibility of the media discovering any word of this, I will advise my client to agree to the examination of the Waiver and Release provided there are three stipulations. One, that Mr. Pendragon pay for the examination but that we get to select the assessor with your approval, of course. Two, that Mr. Pendragon makes no attempts to see Mr. Emrys or the child. And I mean it Geoffrey. No more of these “accidental” run ins. If Pendragon spots Mr. Emrys on the street, he will do whatever it takes to move away from him. And number three, if the assessor determines that the signature is original, Mr. Pendragon never raises the matter again.”

“Mr. Pendragon is prepared to pay for the assessment. He will also pay for any paternity testing if it comes to that.” Geoffrey looked over at Edwin who exited the room with his cell phone in hand. “I have already received his agreement that he will have no contact with Mr. Emrys or the child. “Geoffrey stopped to write something down. “As to the third stipulation, if you will give me a moment.” He stood and walked out of the room. The five minutes or so that he was gone Garrah sat quietly contemplating his response if Pendragon said no. 

Geoffrey walked back into the room. “For the sake of all involved, Mr. Pendragon agrees to the third stipulation. I will have something to you in a couple of hours.”

“Excellent. I am meeting with my client first thing in the morning.”

 

Merlin had already spent a couple of near sleepless nights thinking about the whole of the mess and was no doubt facing another. It seemed that no matter how much he tried to distance himself from Arthur he couldn’t get away. Frey had offered to stay, keep him company but he had needed to think this through on his own. Honestly, he just didn’t want to explore anymore of whatever residual feelings he might have for Arthur with Frey. This had to be solely about Tyr and what was best for him, not any feelings he had about Frey, Arthur or anything else. And perhaps that was the problem. Time might heal wounds but it doesn’t make unresolved feelings disappear. He had stuffed all his feelings labeled Arthur deep down so that he could make it through having Tyr, but now they were back to haunt him. On the night before his meeting with Garrah he called Gwaine.

Gwaine was at his house in less than 30 minutes. With a beer in hand he slumped down on the sofa. “I shouldn’t be telling you this but Arthur is doing this out of guilt and strong feelings of responsibility. He feels that he owes you and you know how good Pendragons are with emotions.”

“God, he’s going to want to throw lots of money at me.”

“Oh yeah. You could be set for life.”

“I don’t want to be set for life. I just..” Merlin stopped for a moment and sighed, “I just want to live my life quietly.”

Gwaine smirked at him, “So you are telling me you don’t want money?”

Merlin eyed the man sitting on the sofa. There was a reason he had called Gwaine and not Will or Finna or his mother. He was good at calling people on their bullshit without yelling or prying but only because he was constantly spewing so much of it. Merlin snorted. “Not his money and certainly not this way. Tyr isn’t a commodity and what I suffered won’t just disappear under a pile of money.”

Gwaine shook his head from side to side for a moment before he gave him a crooked smiled. “Then find a way to both use and absolve him of his guilt.” He looked at Merlin through his lashes as though he could ever be innocent. “Unless you want him back.”

Merlin got up off the sofa and moved across the room. “Don’t even joke about that.”

Gwaine looked at him seriously. “Just checking. But you should seriously consider using his guilt to get what you want. After all, all’s fair in love and war.”

 

“You have three choices here,” Garrah emphasized the word three. “First, you can fight it but both I, my associates and Pendragon’s solicitor agree that the Court is going to grant his motion. All we could do is delay things.” He stopped for a second to make sure Merlin was still listening. “Your second choice is to file a motion to set the Waiver and Release aside and then proceed as if it never existed. Your third choice is right in front of you. Delaying the inevitable won’t help you. It will only cost you more money and drag this out. Pendragon has already agreed to pay for this assessment but we get to pick the assessor with approval. They have also agreed that if the assessor determines the signature is his, he won’t fight it and this all goes away for good.“

“What if they find that it isn’t his signature.”

“Then he would have a compelling reason to petition the Court to restore his parental rights.”

Merlin clenched his jaw and stared again at the document in front of him. He had read it thoroughly, understood it but that didn’t mean he had to like it. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. Although he felt very put upon and under pressure, he signed the release and pushed it back across the desk to Garrah. “What do you think the assessor is going to find?”

Garrah stared at Merlin for a moment, “I think they are going to find that the signature isn’t genuine.” 

“What’s next after this?”

The old solicitor shifted in his chair. “Pendragon’s solicitor is going to insist that there be a paternity test.” Garrah noticed the slump of Merlin’s shoulders and the general look of defeat. He wanted to offer him some assurances but he couldn’t. “Merlin, you have already admitted to me that Pendragon is the father. Consider a sit down without solicitors. It might go a long way to resolving this in your favor.”

Merlin gave the old man a hard look. “I’ll think about it.”

 

True to his word, Arthur Pendragon paid for the assessment of his signature, and not only did he pay for it, he paid extra to have them exam the document immediately. Merlin felt like he was twisting in the wind for the entirety of the two weeks that it took for them to issue their decision and it was as Garrah had predicted. The results of the paternity test took half that time. As Merlin was already a 100% certain of the results he simply saw it as a few more days to come to a decision.

As Arthur approached Geoffrey Monmouth’s offices he thought about the past month. To say that it had been a bit of an emotional roller coaster was an understatement. He could honestly say that Morgana and Leon had held him together while Gwaine, strangely enough, helped. Between his full confessions about what he had done to Merlin (because there were to be no secrets), the ongoing investigation with Nimueh’s forgeries and his trying to keep his father and the media in the dark, it was a miracle he wasn’t drunk 24/7. Now that he was older, wiser, he could see himself for the idiot coward he had been. That he had given away the best thing that ever happened to him without a fight. He had to make this right and he was going to do whatever it took. 

“Have a seat Arthur.” Geoffrey gestured at the chairs in front of his desk. He waited for Arthur to sit down in the chair. “I haven’t opened the envelope with the results because I wanted to speak with you first.”

Arthur felt anxious. Even though he thought he knew what the results would be, he wanted to hear them said out loud. He wanted to read them on paper. More than anything though he wanted this connection with Merlin. “Ok.” He held his hands in his lap so that he wouldn’t fidget. 

“Arthur, I know you have said you want to do the right thing but never once in all our conversations have you said that you want to parent this child. I want you to think very carefully because the right thing for him might not be what you want. The Court will no doubt enforce your rights as a parent, but that may not be what is best for the boy.”

Arthur stared at Geoffrey for a moment. “Thank you for your concern, but aren’t we getting ahead of ourselves?”

“I’ve seen a picture of the child Arthur,” Geoffrey stated. “If he isn’t your child I will eat my hat.”

Arthur bit back the laugh that threatened to escape. “Please Geoffrey, let’s have the envelope.”

Geoffrey picked up the envelope and a letter opener and efficiently opened one end. He pulled out the paper and allowed his eyes to drift down the page. He ignored most of the data looking for only two things. The first was that Arthur was not excluded. The second thing he looked for was the probability of paternity percentage, 99.948%. He nodded and then handed the paper over to Arthur. “Congratulations.” 

Arthur took the paper in hand and looked at it. “This just says I’m not excluded.”

“Look at the probability of paternity. You will see it is well over 99%.

The proof that he, Arthur, had a son, sat heavy in his gut. The speculation was nothing like knowing the truth. It hurt and caused his stomach to twist when he thought of how Merlin had done this without him. He felt what seemed a whole handful of emotions pass through in just a few moments but the one that came out most was confusion. “Why didn’t he just tell me?”

Geoffrey didn’t know every detail but he knew enough to know that what had transpired between Arthur and Emrys had been more than a casual relationship. “Arthur, I read the case file thoroughly. He had tried on several occasions to contact you even going so far as to visit your home. He even mailed you a personal letter but it was marked return to sender.”

Arthur clenched his jaw for a moment. “Can she be charged with something for hiding this from me?”

“I will need to look into it but I am fairly certain that something can be done. Of course, she has to be located first.”

“Then please do that.” Arthur began to make his way toward the door in a huff.

“Arthur?”

Arthur stopped and turned back to look at Geoffrey, “Yes?”

“Please, just think about what I said.”

Arthur stared at him for a moment before exiting.

 

Edwin Muirden had watched as Arthur Pendragon had left Monmouth’s office clearly in a bit of a huff but not so much that he didn’t speak kindly to the secretaries. Despite working for Mr. Monmouth for close to a year now, the man had yet to acknowledge him in anyway. He was just one of the lowly minions not worthy of his attention, unless he had a set of knockers. Men like him didn’t see the Edwin Muir den's of the world. It made everything so much easier although it did bother him slightly to betray Mr. Monmouth. As soon as he snapped out of his thoughts he headed into Mr. Monmouth’s office and collected the file and his instructions. 

Instead of heading back to his desk, Edwin made way to a file room. He strode through trying to look purposeful until he was sure the room was empty. He flipped own the file and pulled out a cheap cell phone. “I have the answer. Deposit the funds.” He only had to wait a few moments before he had a reply. He quickly checked the bank account the funds had been deposited to and then easily moved them to another account. As soon as that was done, he sent an email titled “positive” with an address and a picture attached. As soon as he was back at his desk he dropped the phone into a glass of water sat there just for that purpose. 

 

Merlin had made up his mind after talking things over with Frey. He had sent a request through his attorney for Arthur’s contact information. Setting up the meeting had been really difficult. His whole instinct was about protecting his son. The only thing that kept him going with this plan was his feeling that Arthur wouldn’t ever intentionally hurt a child and certainly not his own son. 

Merlin squeezed Frey’s hand as they entered the toddler playground closing the gate behind them. The boy he held with his other arm squirmed clearly anxious to get down. He scanned the playground quickly spotting only a couple of other kids and parents. “Ok.” He let go of Frey’s hand and set the boy down on his feet and then watched as he took off as fast as his little feet could carry him. He looked away from the boy as Frey tapped him and gestured toward the gate. An anxious tension seemed to fill him at the sight of Arthur entering. He swallowed back the feeling of wanting to just grab Tyr and run.

Frey put a hand on Merlin’s shoulder and squeezed. “I’ll go see to Tyr.”

Merlin turned to give him a quick smile. “Thanks.” He glanced again at Arthur and then turned to head toward the nearest bench. He had only been sat a few seconds when the tall blond man took the seat next to him. The tension was thick almost creating a barrier. No one spoke for a few moments.

Arthur pushed through the butterflies in his stomach. “I was surprised you called.”

Merlin kept his eyes trained on Frey and Tyr. “You aren’t giving me much choice.”

“I only want to do what is right, take responsibility for my actions.”

Merlin scoffed but kept his thoughts to himself. It wasn’t the time or the place. 

Arthur’s voice was hesitant, “For what it’s worth, I am sorry.”

Gwaine’s words instantly came to mind, ‘find a way to both use and absolve him of his guilt’. Merlin swallowed. “I can’t have that conversation with you right now.”

“Then why did you ask me here?” Arthur sounded genuinely confused.

“Because I want you to really meet the child whose world you are preparing to turn on its head,” Merlin turned to look at him intensely.

Arthur’s eyes widened. “I would never..”

“But you will Arthur. Whether you mean to or not. The life you lead, the press, your father.” Merlin looked away at Frey and Tyr.

Arthur opened his mouth a couple of times to speak but nothing came out. Merlin took advantage of the moment. “Tell him nothing. You will only confuse him.”

Arthur stood up and took a couple of tentative steps forward before turning his head to look at Merlin. “Are you sure?”

“I trust you to not hurt your own child.” 

Arthur nodded with the realization of what Merlin was allowing. He felt something he couldn’t quite describe run through him, excitement?, relief?. Whatever it was thrilled him. A genuine smile graced his face for the first time in at least a week. He suddenly felt something tugging at his pants and looked down to see a little face with bright blue eyes surrounded by soft light brown curly hair. “Arfur, you come play wif me?”

Arthur kneeled down to be more on Tyr’s level. “We are friends right?”

Tyr yelled excitedly. “Wight.” He then grabbed Arthur’s hand and pulled.

Frey sat down on the bench and took Merlin’s hand in his. “It’s going to be ok.” 

Merlin leaned his head against Frey’s shoulder. “I just pray you are right.”

Arthur sat with Tyr in the sand area as the boy dug holes and then buried things in them, sticks, rocks, leaves, an abandoned baby sock. He kept up an inane story of buried treasure only stopping to tell Arthur when he was doing it wrong. At some point Arthur looked up across the playground to see Merlin and Frey with their heads together clearly having a personal conversation. He felt a surge of emotions, envy, longing, jealousy. He stared off in the distance for a moment before speaking. “Tyr, do you like Frey?”

Tyr looked up at him for just a second before returning to his work. “Frey’s Dada’s fwend.” The little boy then scrunched up his little face. “They like to kiss.”

Arthur had to laugh at the face he made. 

Tyr giggled. “Do you have a kissing fwend?”

Arthur smiled, “no.”

The boy stood up and came over to Arthur. He grabbed Arthur’s hand and put a little rock in it.” That’s good.”

Arthur couldn’t control his amusement. “Why’s that?”

Tyr put his little hands on Arthur’s shoulders and looked him right in the face. “Cause kissing is yucky.” 

 

Arthur took a sip of his tea and looked across the table. “He’s a little bossy, opinionated, funny and incredibly bright.” 

Morgana gave him a knowing look. “I do actually know him Arthur.” 

“Sorry. I just,” Arthur stopped and looked down at the table.

“You just what?”

Arthur sat back and sighed. “I don’t know Gama. I want so much to do the right thing.”

Morgana sat back for a moment, staring at him. “And what do you think is the right thing?”

Arthur sat up and cleared his throat. “Taking responsibility for my actions. Living up to my obligations.” 

Morgana took a sip of her drink watching him carefully. “And does the right thing include doing what you want without consideration for others?

Arthur pulled his lips into a tight line. “Both Geoffrey and Merlin said something to me that I can’t get out of my head. That my doing the right thing might not be the best thing.”

Morgana looked strained for a moment. On one hand she was happy for her brother, but she was also worried for Tyr. Being quiet about the whole thing was hard and yet she knew she had to tread carefully voicing her opinion. “I know you feel wronged and cheated, that you deserve some kind of justice in all this. But in the end this isn’t about you anymore. Ask yourself how far are you willing to go or what you are willing to give up, for him. You’ve only spent an hour in a park playing games. Merlin has spent 2 and a half years changing nappies, dealing with tantrums and snotty noses.”

Arthur interrupted, “That’s not fair.”

“No one ever said life was fair. Ultimately, this isn’t about you or the right thing.” Morgana sighed, feeling bad for her brother. “It’s about what’s best for your son. And what’s best for him might not be the right thing for you.”

“What makes you so sure.”

“It’s a lot easier to see the big picture when you are on the outside looking in.” Morgana stood and grabbed her purse. “I have to get back.”

“Morgana.” Arthur gave her a very sincere look. “Thanks.”

“Anytime little brother.”

 

Morgause Gorlois was as charming as they came when she wanted to be. Her invented story of being a down and out woman escaping an abusive husband along with a clean background check earned her just enough sympathy to be hired as a nursery assistant. She had to promise that she would take the classes and tests for certification within six months. Easy to do considering she planned to only be there a few days. It was a job she would never take under normal circumstances but she had a plan. 

 

Merlin drank most of the way through a beer before he picked up his phone. It had been almost a week since he had allowed Arthur to play with Tyr at the park. It had gone well enough but play dates wasn’t what Arthur was asking for. He had talked this through with Frey but still he wanted to just grab Tyr and disappear. He didn’t want to give Arthur the chance to hurt his son the way he had hurt him. Garrah had already told him that legally there was no way out. That the Court would see Arthur as the wronged party. He didn’t need to add that Arthur had the money and connections to fight until he got the decision he wanted. He kept thinking about Gwaine’s advice to use Arthur’s guilt. It was perhaps the only real weapon he could wield. Decision made he sent a text. 

 

Arthur had looked long and hard at the text from Merlin. He wanted to respond with a ‘how about now’ but knew that wouldn’t be well received. The image of Merlin with his boyfriend at the park had sat with him. They looked happy together and he couldn’t admit to anyone he knew that he wanted it to be him. That he had been such a fool and an idiot and a coward. That he had believed his father would do as he threatened be damned. He could have fought. It didn’t help that Frey seemed like a genuinely nice guy. With a bit of a harrumph he suggested lunch on Wednesday. 

 

Nimueh stood in front of a screen displaying several pictures of a park. The first two showed two dark haired men and a small child. The third showed a blond haired man. Subsequent photos showed the four interacting. There were also several closeups, particularly of the child. “Have you been able to procure an early shift?

Morgause moved closer to join her to look at the photos. “Yes, the rest of this week. I have also seen the log. He consistently drops the child off around half seven every morning.”

“Tomorrow we should establish a way for you to hand him off, “Nimueh smiled. “Sources report that Arthur has added a lunch meeting Wednesday to his schedule. I want to take him that morning if we can.”

Morgause turned Nimueh to face her. “I agree. The longer we wait the greater the chance we will be discovered.” She ran her hands through the other woman’s hair. “I like the haircut though I’m not that wild about the color.”

Nimueh grabbed a bit of her hair and pulled it forward so that she could see it. “I agree. The champagne color doesn’t really suit me but I think it makes it hard to recognize me.”

“Believe me, I don’t have any trouble recognizing you.” Morgause pulled her into a kiss.

 

Arthur had spent the previous evening trying to figure out what he wanted. He had consulted Morgana and so knew full well that Merlin was in a committed relationship and had been for over a year. That Frey was an all around nice guy who loved Tyr and that she liked him a lot. That he and Merlin were good together and she could see them getting married. He had no doubt she was trying to send him a message.

The morning was a loss. He hid in his office unable to concentrate. He would almost rather have faced his father and the board of directors. It had somehow hit him that morning that this could possibly be the most important meeting of his life. To work off some of his nervous energy he left 45 minutes early and walked the long way. As a result Merlin was already there waiting for him when he arrived. Arthur just prayed his voice didn’t betray him. “Hello Merlin.”

“Arthur.” Merlin gestured to the chair in front of him. He worked hard on staying in his chair. The past few weeks had stirred up a lot of emotions that he thought long put to bed. He had really just wanted to continue his life as though Arthur didn’t exist but the universe didn’t want to allow that. “Thank you for agreeing to meet with me.”

Arthur felt excited that Merlin was being so gracious instead of trying to kick him in the balls that he took a seat. “Of course.” A tense nervous energy filled the space between them keeping them both silent for a moment. Just as Merlin opened his mouth to speak a waiter appeared. The familiar routine of receiving menus and ordering drinks eased things a bit. “Morgana says the chick pea chicken salad is good.”

Merlin used the cover of staring at the menu to get his thoughts in order. He picked a sandwich that he could eat quickly and leave. He had no intention of sitting around and chatting with Arthur once they had talked business. He used the act of ordering to calm himself and focus. As soon as the waiter took the menus away he took a sip of his drink before speaking. “Just so you know, it was my attorney that suggested we meet.”

Arthur nodded hoping he didn’t look nervous, “Geoffrey Monmouth suggested the same thing. Merlin said nothing in response so he continued, “He’s a good kid, Tyr that is. I like him. He’s funny and bossy.”

Merlin reined in the smirk that was wanting to show. “He’s a lot like you but I am hoping to teach him not to be a prat.”

Arthur suddenly felt wrong footed, The nickname had been his but this wasn’t said with that same fond tone. “Probably a good idea.” He found himself without words although there was so much he wanted to say.

Merlin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Arthur being off his game made him feel empowered but it wasn’t as satisfying as he hoped it would be. Either way he intended to take control. “I’m not changing his name.” 

Arthur gave him an odd look, “What?”

“Tyr’s last name. I am not changing it,” Merlin said firmly. “You are already on the birth certificate.”

“Ok, but I don’t understand, how am I…” Arthur was confused. 

Merlin leaned forward and cleared his throat. He did his best to cover his increasing tension. “In order for me to request that you give up your parental rights I had to list you on Tyr’s birth certificate.”

Arthur looked guilty and sheepish, “I was surprised that you thought I would shirk my responsibilities.”

Merlin tightened his jaw feeling his anger rising, “Well after being your secret and then having you decide I wasn’t worth your time, I just thought it would be easier. When the release was returned I just assumed.” He wasn’t about to admit how much it had hurt.

“For what it’s worth Merlin, I really am sorry and I regret what I did. There is no excuse for my behavior,“Arthur said genuinely. He had decided he wasn’t going to explain away what he did or try to hide behind excuses. Uther may have made the ultimatum but he made the choice to just roll over and obey.

Merlin stared at him trying to decide if he was telling the truth. He was spared responding by the arrival of their food. 

As soon as the food was sat on the table, drinks refilled and their waiter off, Arthur decided to redirect their conversation away from the past to the business they were there for. He allowed the businessman inside to take over. Suddenly he felt much more at ease. “I have spoken with my attorney about how child support is determined and asked if it would just be easier to pay your rent and all your childcare expenses with a bit over that for whatever.” He looked at Merlin expectantly, hoping he liked his suggestions.

Merlin wasn’t really that surprised by how much Arthur was offering. Not only could he easily afford it, but Merlin knew he enjoyed being generous with his money. “I appreciate your offer with regards to the rent. I, however, don’t need it.” He noted the questioning look on Arthur’s face. “I inherited a house in St. John’s Woods along with a maintenance trust from my Aunt Annis.”

Arthur hid a bit of his surprise and uncertainty. Did he congratulate or express condolences? He decided to draw down the middle. “I’m sorry to hear about your aunt. It was very nice of her to think of you.”

Merlin nodded. “Yes.” He wanted to get off something so personal and back to the topic at hand. He really didn’t want anything from Arthur but “as to childcare, I suppose that is acceptable.”

Arthur looked a bit discomfited, “Would you rather I contribute in some other way?”

Merlin took a deep breath which he blew out his nose. “I would prefer that you not..” The phone in his pocket rang loudly with what was clearly a child’s tune. “I have to take this,” he said as he pulled his phone out. 

Arthur turned his attention to his food trying to give Merlin at least the appearance that he wasn’t listening.

“What do you mean he isn’t there?” Arthur looked up at the angry desperate tone of Merlin’s voice. The sound of his own phone ringing distracted him for a second. He was torn, pulled between answering and listening. He still wanted to give Merlin the appearance of privacy so he looked down at his phone. He had carefully kept this phone as private as possible, making certain that none of the numbers were one off a business and rarely giving it out. But something about the unknown caller had his attention. The voice was auto-tuned. “Follow the instructions or he’s dead.” The line went dead but was followed by a text with demands and a picture attached. Arthur stood just as Merlin did.

Merlin’s voice still sounded angry and desperate. “I’ve got to go.”

Arthur nearly shouted, “Wait!” He thrust his phone at Merlin.

Merlin was ready to yell at Arthur. He didn’t need to see some stupid pic on his phone except that he glanced at it as he said, “I don’t have time..” His hand instantly came up to cover his mouth as he made a strangled noise. 

Arthur grabbed a bit of loose money in his pocket and threw it on the table. He then grabbed Merlin’s arm and hustled him out of the restaurant. He pulled a rather upset Merlin into a nearby alley. “Merlin, who called you?”

“Oh my god Arthur.” Merlin paced as tears ran down his face. 

Arthur grabbed his arm. “Merlin, I need you to calm down.”

Merlin turned viciously on Arthur. “Someone has taken my son and you want me to calm down? What the fuck, Arthur!”

Arthur held his anger in check. “Merlin, we need to be calm. Who called you?”

Merlin pulled his arm free and started pacing again. “Oh my god, I don’t have £15 Million! What the hell am I supposed to do?”

Arthur grabbed both his arms and pushed him against a wall. He pressed up against Merlin getting right in his face. “Merlin, I need you to get control of yourself for Tyr’s sake.”

Merlin stared at him wild eyed and angry for a second. “Ok ok.”

Arthur didn’t move away. “Who called you?”

Merlin nodded feeling a bit more in control. “The daycare. They said he wasn’t there and wanted to check if I had picked him up.”

“Ok, the caller told me not to call the authorities or anyone else.” Arthur stopped there knowing Merlin would just get hysterical again.

“Arthur, I don’t have £15 Million.” The desperation his voice ate at Arthur’s soul.

“Don’t worry about it because I do. We will get him back.” Arthur took Merlin’s face in his hands. “Merlin, I need you to call the daycare and tell them someone else picked him up ok?”

Merlin took a deep breath. “Ok.” He stood there for a moment just breathing before he pulled his phone out. It only took him a moment to dial. It hadn’t been easy to lie and say that Frey had him. He lied further saying there was some new girl.

Arthur finally stepped away and stood there staring at Merlin. “We have to think about this carefully. This would have to be someone who knows about this, about us.”

Merlin tightened his jaw. “I have only told a few people. My mother, Gwaine, Frey, Finna and Will and Lance and Gwen and my attorney.”

Arthur paced about for a few moments. “Morgana and Leon also know but none of them would do this. It has to be someone who knows about this situation and that I have enough money to cover this.”

Merlin suddenly looked at him wide eyed and pointed at him, “Nimueh.”

Arthur stopped to stare at him as the terror of that shot through him. “You’re right. She knows everything and she’s crazy enough to pull this off.” He decided it was best not to mention her increasingly strange behavior and that Morgause was most likely helping her. 

Merlin narrowed his eyes at Arthur. “She’s doing this as revenge against you isn’t she?”

Arthur looked away and scrubbed his face with his hand. “Under the terms of our prenup she only got $500,000 if she cheated on me. She thought I didn’t have proof.”

Merlin felt a tightening in his chest as a feeling of horror crept up his spine. “I saw some of the newspaper coverage. She hates you, she’s crazy and she’s going to kill him.”

Arthur could see the panic and heartbreak on Merlin’s face. It really hit him that as much as he might like Tyr and acknowledged him as his son, Merlin truly loved him the way a parent should. “I promise you Merlin, she won’t get away with this. We will get him back.”

 

“Why can’t we just go ahead and get rid of it?” Morgause gave her an exasperated look.

“We still need him. They are going to ask for proof he’s still alive and we will have to trade him for the money.” Nimueh glared at her for a moment. “It’s only for a short period. We just need to put a kiddie show on the telly and give him junk food and juice. And if we have to, there are ways to keep him quiet.” She walked over to the boy and handed him a bag of biscuits and a baby cup.

Tyr looked up at her with wide blue eyes. “Where’s Dada?”

Nimueh spoke softly, “He will be here later. Now sit quietly, watch the telly, eat your biscuits and drink your juice.” Once she was sure he was occupied she moved back toward Morgause.

Morgause paced, “Do you think he is taking us seriously?”

“I think Arthur knows enough to take us at our word.” Nimueh assured. 

Morgause was still not entirely convinced. “Are you sure he can transfer the money in the time we have given him?”

“Yes of course,” Nimueh said annoyingly. “I’ve told you before that the Pendragons have enough money and banking connections to make this happen. Otherwise they wouldn’t be able to conduct international business.”

Morgause grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled Nimueh toward her. “I just want this all to go to plan.”

Nimueh smiled at her, “Then calm down. We have this. Our exit strategies are in place and we have Arthur Pendragon under our thumb.”

 

Merlin paced back and forth in a space he didn’t recognize. It looked vaguely like an office but also like a nondescript waiting room. There was nothing personal about it, nothing to focus on, to distract himself with. Just the typical ugly and boring art businesses put up to keep the walls from just being bare. To top it off he couldn’t remember how he got here. Arthur was here so he must of got him here. All he knew for sure was that he was terrified. Arthur’s crazy ex-wife had his son. “Where are we and why aren’t you calling someone?”

“We are in one of the offices we maintain for traveling workers.” Arthur punched a few more buttons on the keyboard he was sitting in front of. “And I am not calling anyone because Nimueh said she would,“he quickly stopped realizing what he was about to say, “well, she said not to.”

Merlin swallowed hard. At this minute he would give anything to Arthur if it got Tyr back. He figuratively was backed into a corner with no escape. “Are you sure you have £15 Million to pay her?”

Arthur had turned back to the computer and was typing quickly. His jacket was thrown over the table and his sleeves were rolled up. The room’s temperature was perfectly controlled but his shirt had the beginning of a stain down the back and under the arms. “Yes. But it isn’t that simple. I don’t have the money sitting in one account that I can just transfer. Plus, I can’t just do this in my name. That would take too long.“

Merlin was suddenly worried that they would get caught or stopped. “Then how are you doing it?”

Arthur ran his tongue over his lips and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. “I am transferring my own personal funds into a special company account that I have control over. From there I am transferring the money into a Swiss Bank Account. I just have to be careful and make it all balance. I also have to be careful not to attract internal company attention because I am on a strict deadline.”

“What do you mean you are on a deadline?” Merlin’s voice started to rise in pitch. 

“Yes, Merlin, I am on a deadline.” Arthur’s voice rose. The stress he was under clearly heard, his voice harsh. “This has to be done by 4PM today in order for the money to transfer tomorrow. If it doesn’t transfer tomorrow, it won’t be available by the deadline.”

Merlin stood there looking chastised. For what felt like the billionth time he blinked back the tears in his eyes. His voice was quiet and shaky. “I’m sorry. I’m just.. I’m just .. I’ve never… It’s that.. I’m really scared.”

The change in Merlin’s voice caused Arthur to turn around. The man he saw before him was totally different than the one he had met for lunch. Gone was the look of strong confidence. His eyes, red and swollen, stood in stark difference to his pale face. His lips were puffy where he had licked and chewed at them. He trembled where he stood his fists opening and closing as if trying to reach for something to steady himself. Arthur wanted it to be him.

Arthur was instantly out of his seat. The last thing he needed was for Merlin to fall apart in the Pendragon offices. It would attract the kind of attention that neither one of them needed now or in the future. He stood in front of Merlin and hesitated a moment before he put his hands on Merlin’s upper arms. “Merlin, I need you to hold it together.” Arthur looked into his face. The hurt he saw made his breath catch. He suddenly found himself wanting to hold this man in his arms, make all his worries and fears disappear but he couldn’t. He instead walked Merlin backwards to the sofa in the office and sat him down. “Merlin, I need you to pull it together. She’s watching me for certain and possibly you.”

Merlin sniffed a bit, “Can I at least call Frey, tell him what’s happening?”

“No.” Arthur had least had the grace to look apologetic. “The message said tell no one or ..else.”

Arthur sat back down at the computer to complete his work. He looked at his phone. It was 3:35PM. He breathed a sigh of relief. He just needed a final confirmation code from HSBC for the transfer to the bank in Switzerland. This transfer represented a lot of his personal liquid assets here in the UK but this money was a small part of his holdings. He was now more certain than ever the kidnapper was Nimueh. A song he recognized brought him out of his thoughts. Follow You Follow Me. He turned to look at Merlin knowing he had chosen that song with purpose. 

Merlin blushed slightly and answered the phone. “Hey.”

“Hey Merman.” Arthur took a deep breath. That was all he needed to hear. He slipped out of the office to head down to the bog. He made sure to spend a few extra moments splashing some water on his face and running his fingers through his hair. When he returned Merlin was stood at the window, his arms crossed over his chest. He turned to look at Arthur. “I lied to him. Told him we were talking things out.”

Arthur nodded. The confident Merlin was back. “I’m sorry you had to lie.”

Merlin tightened his jaw slightly. “I think I deserve some answers.”

Arthur looked down at the computer monitor on the desk. “Don’t worry about the money.”

“That’s not what I mean Arthur and you know it,” Merlin stated. “I might not have read the articles but I saw the headlines. What the hell happened Arthur?”

Arthur’s face flushed with embarrassment. “What do you want to know? That she used me?”

Merlin dropped his arms to his sides and stepped forward. “Yes, I want to know the real story.”

Arthur closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. This was really the last thing he wanted to talk about but Merlin was right. He deserved answers. He sat down in the desk chair and turned to face Merlin. “You might as well sit.” He waited until Merlin was seated on the sofa.

There were some things he was going to leave out, mostly everything about his father and the fact that he had married a woman he didn’t really love. “Things were fine for the first few months until she said she wanted a baby,” Arthur began. “It didn’t go well. She wasn’t able to get pregnant.” He described the doctors, the schedule, the diets and the restrictions in his activities. When he got to Morgause his face flushed red from embarrassment. “By then I had lost complete control. The end was finding them in bed together. Despite the prenup the divorce as you saw was a complete mess.”

Merlin had sat listening to his tale with an intense look. He hadn’t interrupted or asked questions. He stood for a moment and paced toward the window and back again. “Jesus Arthur. I would have thought you smarter than that.”

“Well what you have done?” Arthur shot back.

Merlin gave him a deadpan look. “I wouldn’t have married her in the first place.”

Arthur pulled his lips into a tight line but said nothing in return. There was nothing else to say.

After a bit Arthur checked that all the employees in the assistant pool had left, and called for his car and instructing his driver William to meet him at the lobby side exit. William called 20 minutes later to say he was downstairs. Wanting to avoid anyone leaving late, Arthur and Merlin slipped down the stairs and out the lobby side exit. The drive to Arthur’s would take 30 minutes. Neither spoke. There was nothing to really say. As the car pulled into Arthur’s driveway they slipped out of the backseat and quickly made their way into the house. Merlin was thankful it wasn’t the same house.

After uncomfortably wandering around the living room for a few moments, Arthur offered him a drink. Merlin gratefully accepted. As the alcohol hit his system it helped him to relax and focus. A thought finally occurred to him. “If the money transfers tomorrow what’s to stop Nimueh from just … well,” he couldn’t finish the sentence he had started, “from just leaving.”

“She has to have a code to access the account,” Arthur informed. “I will receive that code when the money transfers tomorrow. She can’t access the account without the code and she knows that she will have to give me Tyr to get the code.” Arthur watched him for a moment. “We need to talk strategy.”

It didn’t take them long to decide that the women would most likely pick a space that would allow them to quickly escape possibly right outside an underground station or that they might use a car. They also wouldn’t want to attract attention. Nimueh had made certain to appear in the papers on a regular basis so she would need to be disguised. They talked through several scenarios. They couldn’t decide if they would use a vehicle or be on foot. The only things they were certain of was that they would likely be armed and that the money didn’t matter, only the boy. If either had the chance they would grab him and run using their body as a shield if needed. 

“Any chance she would let us pick the location?” Merlin asked.

“Very unlikely. They are going to want as much control as they can have.”

They fell into a silence after that. Arthur turned on the telly for noise to fill the space between them. After a bit he got up and made sandwiches. He pulled out a bag of crisps and some sodas. They munched at them mindlessly while staring an episode of Birds Of A Feather.

After a bit Arthur looked up at Merlin and made a decision. He licked his lips and stared at the coffee table for a moment trying to work up his courage. “Can I ask you something?”

Merlin looked at Arthur with trepidation. For someone who was absolutely rubbish with emotions, Arthur liked to ask difficult questions. The difference now was that he didn’t care if his answer hurt Arthur’s feelings. “Ok.”

Arthur kept his eyes carefully on his fingers as he played with the ring on his thumb. “Do you hate me?”

Merlin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He looked down at everywhere but Arthur for a few moments. He knew he could just refuse to answer but this was his chance to speak and as it might never come again, he decided what the hell. “When you first said we were through I was so hurt that I didn’t know what to feel. I was actually pretty numb for a bit. And then I found out I was pregnant. As you can imagine I was pretty upset.” Merlin took a moment to gather his thoughts.

Arthur took advantage of the lull in Merlin’s story to ask something he had really wanted to know. “Why didn’t you ...just take care of it?”

Merlin stared hard at Arthur. “I couldn’t do that. It was never an option for me. And then someone suggested I ask you to give up your rights and I thought it was perfect. You would get the secrecy you had wanted and I could go forward.”

An intense feeling of guilt filled Arthur’s belly as he knew he deserved Merlin’s anger. He opened his mouth a couple of times to say something but whatever he thought seemed so insufficient.

“I tried to tell you. I sent you a bunch of texts asking you to meet with me.” He looked at Arthur. The question didn’t need to be asked out loud.

“I saw the first two or three.” Arthur reached up and rubbed the back of neck, nervously. “I thought about responding but was torn and then they stopped so I thought it wasn’t that important.”

“You blocked me,” Merlin stated.

Arthur had the grace to at least look completely embarrassed. “Yeah, I think we both now know that wasn’t me.”

“Yeah,” Merlin nodded.

Arthur felt a certain distress hearing this but he also wanted to know. “Why didn’t you just show up at my work or hunt me down in public?”

“Will and Gwaine thought I should. They also thought I should have taken you for every nickel I could get.” Merlin took a deep breath. “I made a promise that I would keep things secret. I also didn’t think it would help. Well that and I didn’t want to risk your father becoming involved.”

Arthur felt a flash of panic. “Probably best you didn’t.” 

“Yeah. Well. By that point I was tired and focused on what I was going to do.” Merlin looked over at Arthur with a sad smirk on his face. “I thought it was perfect irony that he was born the day you married … her, 2:57 in the afternoon.” Merlin sort of snorted. “He looked like you and I thought about changing my mind but then I caught sight of the style section of the Sunday paper. They released me from the hospital Monday morning and I was in the solicitor’s office that afternoon.”

Arthur’s voice started to crack and he stopped to clear his throat. “And what about the last 2½ years?”

“What about it? I was busy with my architect licensure and raising my son. I had to earn a living. It’s been a lot of work but I wouldn’t trade him for anything.”

Arthur just stared at him. There really wasn’t anything for him to say. Merlin glanced at him for a second before looking away. “So to answer your question, no Arthur, I don’t hate you. I may not like you very much but you helped me create the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

This time Arthur couldn’t hide the emotion in his voice. “Please know I would never have .. I mean.” He blinked his eyes a few times and leaned his head against the back of the sofa. “I deeply regret what I did. I was an idiot, the biggest idiot and there is no excuse. I should have … I should have done a lot of things.”

Merlin just stared at him thinking about Gwaine’s words ‘find a way to both use and absolve him of his guilt.’’ He could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest as wondered if this was the moment. Could he convince Arthur to just walk away?

Arthur knew deep in his heart that this was it. He had to know. He pushed away the voice in his head screaming for him not to do this, shoved down all his fears. Now or never. “Frey seems like a really nice guy and it’s clear he care about you a great deal.” 

Merlin let a small smile grace his lips. “Yes.”

Arthur swallowed hard before he continued, “I know I shouldn’t...but is there any way you would ever see yourself giving me another chance?”

Merlin turned to stare hard at Arthur. Those moments he had run into Arthur on the street suddenly all made sense. None of it had been about Tyr. It had all been about him. It never occurred to him.. He must have stared too long because Arthur started speaking again. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked.”

“Arthur..” Merlin started but Arthur cut him off by getting up off the sofa and leaving the room. 

Arthur wanted desperately to get drunk but he couldn’t risk it. Forcing himself to eat something was hard enough. They talked a bit here and there but mostly just stared at the telly. Arthur tried keeping himself awake watching terrible infomercials and third rate shows but he fell into a restless sleep for a couple of hours only to be awakened by a terrible dream. He sat up to see Merlin sat in a chair staring blankly at him. 

As the sun came up they muddled about trying to make themselves look halfway decent. Looking like they had been sleeping rough wouldn’t help but attract attention. They made coffee but couldn’t bring themselves to eat anything. They didn’t talk. There was nothing to say. Arthur kept thinking about the look on Merlin’s face when he had asked ‘the question’. He might not have screamed ‘hell no’ to his face but his lack of an answer was clear. He shouldn’t have expected anything less after what he did.

Merlin left a message at work that he was ill. He felt bad sending a text to Frey saying he would be unavailable that day. It didn’t matter that he included a declaration of his love. It bothered him deeply to deceive him but the knowledge that his love would forgive him held him still. He had seen with his own eyes how much Frey cared for Tyr. 

Arthur called in sick to work. He might not have been sick but he had a headache and slightly sour stomach. The stress of it all combined with a lack of sleep and food. He didn’t know if he was paranoid or if someone in the work van across the street was watching them. He really didn’t want to know. A bit after the bank day started, he confirmed the delivery of the monies to the Swiss bank account and that he had received the code for the account. He uploaded it to a google account, printed off two copies of the email and downloaded the info on a spare flash drive. He tucked a copy of the email into his pocket and the flash drive around his neck. He gave the other copy to Merlin.

After cleaning up, Merlin couldn’t sit still. He paced the house with a cup of coffee staring at the art on the walls. When Arthur’s phone buzzed just a bit before nine he stopped and stared. Arthur looked at him tensely in return before picking up the phone.

The voice was auto-tuned. “I trust you have carried out my instructions.”

“I know it’s you Nimueh.”

“What you think you know or don’t know is inconsequential. I still have your son.”

“Show me the boy is alive and well.” A picture arrived a few moments later of a sleepy Tyr standing in front of a tv showing the date and time.

“As you can see he is well, for the moment.”

“I have the code for the account. When and where?”

“Waterloo station, just after 10. The large overhead information sign in front of the Boots sign. I will instruct you from there. Any sign of the authorities or your friends and I will kill him.”

“There won’t be any need for that. Merlin will be with me.”

“Fine. I know he has a vested interest in following the instructions.” The line went dead.

 

Waterloo station was in a short lull between rush hour and the midday travelers. Still it was busy enough that they could disappear into a crowd if things went south. It had been a fight that morning to get the boy clean enough to be in public. Morgause had been an obstruction until Nimueh pointed out that a dirty child would attract undo attention. Her only real contribution to the whole matter was a teddy bear backpack-leash. That and she bought him a bag of donut holes to keep him quiet. The slipped into corridor behind the rail information office near the Costa and the Burger King to wait.

 

They didn’t have time to call for Arthur’s driver. Merlin would have loved to have taken the time to admire Arthur’s Aston Martin Vantage. It was a beautiful car with a V12 engine but all he cared about at the moment was that it could get them Waterloo station. Arthur drove like a maniac to get them there a few minutes before ten. He paid for the most expensive parking solely because it was fast. 

Arthur stopped outside the doors of the station. He took a deep breath and looked at Merlin. “You ok?”

“I’ve been better,” Merlin nodded.

“We are getting him back” Arthur reached out and put a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “I promise you we are getting him back. Now, take a deep breath and calm yourself. If you see him you must remain calm to keep him calm.” 

Merlin swallowed hard, “I hadn’t thought of that. Maybe you should go alone.”

“No,” Arthur stated emphatically. “I want you, I need you with me. Just imagine you are dealing with Uther.”

Merlin stared at him for a moment. “Ok.”

Arthur gave him a moment to get in mindset. “You ready?”

Merlin nodded, “We better get moving.”

They turned and walked into the station side by side. Arthur put himself into business mode. This was simply a negotiation with high stakes. He had done plenty of those. Focus and preparation were key. He had the focus, the code for the account and they had discussed strategy. They were as ready as they were ever going to be.

Merlin was trying his best to keep himself calm. It was hard to keep his eyes from sweeping everywhere looking for Tyr. Though they kept at a steady pace it seemed to take forever till they were under the sign. He suddenly felt the urge to call out for Tyr but he tightened his jaw until it passed. They were stood there only a few moments when Arthur’s phone buzzed. 

 

Morgause had thought of using some of her more devoted followers to assist them but truth was she wanted to leave them behind when she and Nimueh created their new life. No doubt a few would be truly disgruntled, maybe would try to find her, but most would find someone else to follow. Her only true regret in all this was that she hadn’t physically hurt, or been able to kill, Arthur Pendragon. Killing the boy might have some impact but if all they knew was true, then he barely knew the boy. His death would ultimately have little impact on the man. Even so she was prepared to hurt him in even a small way. 

At ten Nimueh had them move as casually as possible through the corridor and behind stairwells toward the departure gate 3. With tickets in hand, the plan was to trade the boy for the account code and then head through the departure gates disappearing into the crowds boarding the trains. There was also a street exit close by as well as an entrance to the underground. It seemed so easy but she could picture a hundred things going wrong. She wasn’t, however, wiling to give up what should have been hers. She handed Morgause the end of the leash as she took her phone in hand and dialed. She didn’t bother with the auto-tune. “Departure gate 3. Don’t hang up.”

Merlin had to exercise a great deal of control to not run. Arthur grabbed his hand and held tight trying to convey to him all the calm and patience he could. Merlin stared back at him. They didn’t need to say anything as they quickly moved in the direction of Departure gate 3.  
They had almost forgot the phone was still on when they heard a voice. “Stop under the information sign.” They almost didn’t recognize her. She had cut her hair chin length and bleached it almost white blond. The real surprise though was her clothes. A zip up over old jeans with trainers. 

Merlin nearly panicked as he didn’t see Tyr straight off. It took a moment of frantic searching to spot him held closely by a women with long blond hair and a sour look on her face. She looked at them coldly flashing a bit of metal in the their direction. He wouldn’t take the chance that it wasn’t a gun. “Give the code to Merlin and go stand in front of Morgause.”

Arthur closed his phone and took the flash drive from around his neck as well as the copy of the email out of his pocket and handed them to Merlin. He gave him a little nod before he moved toward Morgause. She took that moment to assure him that the bit of metal she had flashed was indeed a gun. Arthur channeled all his anger into focusing on the task at hand. 

Merlin moved toward Nimueh. It was taking every bit of his control to stay where he was as he heard Tyr say “Hi Arfur.” They looked at each other tensely for a moment before he handed her the paper. Their fingers brushed as she took the paper from him and it seemed for a moment she was going to say something. Instead she cast a quick eye over the paper obviously looking for the key information she needed. She looked up at him with a bitter smile on her face and then stepped back toward the departure gate and slipped her ticket into the slot. “Let him go,” she said as the gate slid open. 

Merlin felt glued to the spot as he turned toward Morgause. He didn’t care about Nimueh anymore. His focus was on one thing. He watched in what felt like slow motion as she pushed Tyr toward Arthur letting go of what looked like a leash. Arthur did exactly what he was supposed to do. He scooped the boy up into his arms and turned away from Morgause walking quickly toward the exit. He was in action the second he saw her pull the gun from her bag. He yelled, “Arthur” as he moved. He had intended to tackle her but had tripped and instead slammed her hand into the wide metal gate she was standing near. The gun fired into the closest wall as it fell from her hand and slid under one of the gates into a fenced area surrounding the front of two trains.

As Arthur heard Merlin shout he took off running with Tyr clutched to his chest. He didn’t want to leave Merlin behind but he knew in his head that this is what Merlin would want. In that moment he understood and held the boy that much closer.

Morgause had screamed as her hand slammed the gate. She had focused so much on taking a chance at hurting Pendragon she had not realized how close the raven haired man was. In her anger she brought her boot down on Merlin’s hand before turning to go through the gate and disappearing. 

Arthur stopped a long block from the station and checked that no one had followed him. He then looked at Tyr. The boy was wide eyed with confusion and fear. “Are you ok?” He nodded his head and clutched at Arthur. Arthur rubbed wide circles on his back before he turned around to head back to Waterloo Station. 

Merlin had howled as the boot landed on his hand but he didn’t want to give it thought. With a bit of difficulty he got up off the floor and took off out the exit before security arrived. He had no idea which direction they had gone until he stepped out onto the sidewalk and saw them heading back in his direction. He couldn’t stop himself. Tears ran down his face as he ran toward them. 

Arthur had to blink back the tears forming in his eyes at the sight of Merlin. The look of relief and what was clearly unconditional love on his face as he held his son, his baby. 

FIVE MONTHS LATER

Arthur had barely stepped into the noisy room when a troop of small, screaming children came running by. He recognized Tyr and Henry but had no idea about the two little girls chasing them in and around the guests that dotted the room. He spotted Gwen and Lance on the far side of the room with Leon and Morgana. He spotted Elena and Finna gathered with several other women.

Merlin laughed behind him. “Sorry about that. They can’t seem to resist chasing each other.”

Arthur smiled. “It’s alright. I see the boys already have girls chasing after them.”

“Give them five and it will be the other way around,” Merlin smiled at him and gestured toward the room. “I’m glad you could make it. Is Forridel coming?”

“No, she is going somewhere with her sister,” Arthur replied.

“Oh?” Merlin looked at him curiously.

“We’ve decided to quit deceiving our parents although we’re gonna cover each other through the holidays,” Arthur admitted. 

“Brave. Maybe I should start a pool,” Merlin smirked as he led the way into the living room. 

“Very funny.” Arthur followed Merlin. “I am actually hoping Morgana’s new spawn keeps Uther busy for a while.”

A man’s laugh drew Arthur’s attention. “I wouldn’t let her hear you call it that.”

Arthur turned to see a good looking man with sparkling blue eyes and dark brown curly hair. 

“Arthur Pendragon, I would like you to meet Mordred Evans. His girls, Audrey and Beatrice, were the ones who tried to run you over on your way in,” Merlin said with amusement.

Arthur offered his hand to Mordred. “I think you might have a budding cross country team.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Mordred mused.

“Mordred, have you seen Frey?” Merlin asked.

“I think he’s in the kitchen. Do you know where I can find Gwaine?” Mordred asked. 

Merlin pointed toward the french doors. “He’s on the patio near the beer.” He touched Arthur on the shoulder and gestured for him to follow. They made their way through the party goers to finally make it to the kitchen. “Frey?”

“In here.” Frey stuck his head through a door.

“Arthur’s made it,” Merlin announced. 

Frey stepped in and moved toward Merlin putting an arm around his waist. “Arthur, it’s always good to see you.”

Arthur smiled at them. On some small level he was envious of what they had, still a bit upset with himself for his bad choices, but their love and happiness made things easier. It was that that made what he was doing easier. “I have something for you.” He reached into his jacket and removed an envelope. “I have finished my interviews with Mrs. Collins and I wanted to give you the forms personally.” He handed the envelope to Frey. “The way is now clear for you to adopt Tyr.”

Merlin’s smile took over his entire face as he pulled Frey into a tight hug. After a moment he pulled back and looked at Arthur. “Arthur, thank you just doesn’t cover it.”

“Someone once told me that the best thing and the right thing may not be the same. This time I know that they are.” He smiled at them. “Just knowing he is in the best of hands is enough for me,” Arthur could feel the joy radiating from them.

The door to the kitchen opened. “Frey?” The woman who had entered took in the scene. “Sorry for interrupting. I’ll come back.”

Frey called out. “Mithian wait.”

The woman, Mithian, turned back around and returned. “I had just wanted to say hi.”

“Mithian, this is our friend Arthur Pendragon.,” Frey announced. “Arthur, this is my cousin Mithian Nemeth.”

Mithian smiled at him. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Frey and Merlin have spoken of you often.”

Arthur turned to looked at what was quite possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. If someone had asked him what she looked like, he couldn’t have described anything about her except for her beautiful and kind brown eyes. “Believe me, the pleasure is all mine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) excerpt from Friendship by Judy Bielicki
> 
> (2) excerpt from So Long and Thanks For All The Fish by Douglas Adams
> 
>  
> 
> Please let me know if something needs to be fixed.


End file.
